Save Me
by Christal Alice
Summary: "Jangan berpikir bahwa aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kalian bicarakan tentangku dan juga keluargaku di belakang, dan apa saja yang kalian lakukan di luar ruangan ini. Kakiku memang cacat, tapi mataku tidak buta dan telingaku tidak tuli." BL. AU. [BTS - VKook/TaeKook]. Remake from 'Unbroken' story by Skylar Otsu.
1. Chapter 1

Plot Story from **Unbroken** © **Skylar Otsu**.

Re-writing & editing by **Christal Alice**.

* * *

 **Pairing** : Kim **Taehyung** /Jeon **Jungkook**

 **Genre** : Mistery. Romance. Hurt Comfort.

 **Warning**! BL. AU.

* * *

 **Part**. **1**

* * *

 _Udara dikamar utama yang luas itu terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam, suasana berat yang mengekang terasa lebih hampa tatkala hanya terdengar bunyi dengungan alat-alat medis penyokong jiwa si pemilik kamar yang kini tengah terbaring diam dengan kulit pucat pasi._

 _"_ _Sudah,pergilah. Jangan cemaskan semua hartamu…" suara lembut yang terdegar serak itu menggema ditengah keheningan malam._ _"_ _Kau sudah berhasil membuat ku sepertimu, dan aku telah berhasil menambah kekayaanmu selama kau sakit…"_

 _Pemuda tanggung berwajah manis khas Negeri Ginseng —pemilik dari suara lembut itu menatap datar pada seorang pria separuh baya yang terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata indahnya yang selalu berkilau kini tampak dingin dengan bibir merahnya yang terkatup rapat._

 _"…_ _.pergilah,dan berhenti merepotkan aku, Ayah" Suaranya kembali tertelan udara._

 _Hampa. Rasanya tak ada oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Perlahan dan pasti, rasa sesak merasuki relung hatinya._

 _Pemuda manis bersurai hitam itu masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika tersadar dirinya telah berada di satu tempat lain. Tidak lagi di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit dengan berbagai macam dengungan alat-alat medis, melainkan tepat di samping pusara nisan yang tertera nama Jeon Ho Joon._

 _Masih dengan tatapan yang sama― datar dan kosong. Suasana mencekam khas penguburan sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, atau bisa di bilang suasana seperti itu sudah sangat bersahabat dengan dirinya._

 _Puas memandangi nisan yang tertanam di pusara tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk , baru saja ia berbalik beranjak dari sana, sesuatu yang dingin mencengkeram tangan kanannya dengan erat, membuat dirinya spontan menoleh kembali ke arah pusara._

 _Kedua mata bulatnya membelalak— terkejut ketika netranya melihat sebuah tangan yang terulur keluar dari dalam pusara yang sejak tadi ditatapnya. Lalu suara itu kembali menggema―_

 _"_ _Jungkook…"_

Kedua kelopak mata milik Jungkook terbuka cepat, iris matanya yang indah menatap nyalang pada langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. "Mimpi?" gumamnya lirih, merasa tidak percaya. Namun, Jungkook dapat dengan mudah menguasai keadaan.

Pemuda manis itu mendesah kasar, lalu menarik bantalnya untuk kembali menyamankan posisi kepalanya. Meski Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak _lebih_ karena kekurangannya, tetap saja ia melakukannya.

"Kali ini, mimpi seperti apa yang kau lihat ?" tanya suara berat yang terdengar sarat akan perhatian. Jungkook menoleh ke sisi kanannya—ke arah set sofa di sana—dengan kekesalan yang belum hilang karena terpaksa terbangun akibat mimpi buruk yang terus saja datang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Jungkook balik. Satu alisnya terangkat naik saat melihat sosok _bodyguard_ nya yang tampan, duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna _deep red_ di sana dengan lembaran kertas di tangan serta laptop yang masih menyala di atas meja kaca.

Taehyung— pemuda dengan surai _dark blue_ ; sosok _bodyguard_ itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran kertas yang sedang ia baca pada sosok Jungkook yang berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Sebelum tidur, kau menyuruh ku untuk memeriksa semua laporan hari ini." Jawabnya datar, balas menatap majikan kecilnya itu.

"Benarkah?" si manis itu mengerutkan kening, lalu mendesah pelan. "Aah… setiap hari bergaul dengan para orang tua itu membuatku semakin mirip seperti mereka." Gerutunya kemudian. "Menurutmu, apakah pikun itu menular?" tanya Jungkook yang kini merubah posisi tidurnya.

"Pikun bukan penyakit, jadi tidak akan menular." tukas Taehyung dan kembali membaca lembaran kertas di tangannya.

Mulut Jungkook terkatup rapat bersamaan dengan kedua alisnya yang menukik tanda kesal. "Jadi maksudmu aku memang pikun, begitu ?" Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak terima dengan penuturan sang _bodyguard_.

"Tidak. Aku juga terkadang lupa akan beberapa hal."

"Sudahlah, berikan laporan itu padaku." Ujar Jungkook kesal seraya mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangkit duduk bersandar, dan menggunakan bantal untuk mengganjal punggungnya. Taehyung menghela napas perlahan, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk menghampiri Jungkook dan segera menyerahkan laporan tersebut.

"Ada catatan?" Jungkook bertanya seraya membaca satu persatu kertas laporan yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Tidak ada, semuanya baik. Hanya sedikit penurunan penjualan pada produk makanan bayi." Taehyung menunjuk pada lembar ke tiga.

" _Ck_. Sudah ku duga. Cara kita memasarkan produk ini kurang tepat." Gerutu Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook beberapa saat, sebelum menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Kurasa bukan karena cara pemasarannya, tapi karena kemasan produknya."

"Kau mau bilang kalau desain kemasan yang ku buat aneh? _Old_? Atau apa?" Jungkook menoleh kepundak kanannya, melirik tajam pada sang _bodyguard_. Taehyung hanya diam, lalu menatap kearah lain.

"Hanya kurang menarik." Ujarnya penuh kejujuran dan rasa tenang, dan akibat perkataannya itu membuat Jungkook semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" Usirnya menunjuk kearah pintu. Jungkook benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook, "Setelah menyuruhku untuk memeriksa laporan, sekarang kau mengusir ku begitu saja?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya aku mengusir mu. Keluar!"

Taehyung menyeringai, "Tidak butuh bantuan ku lagi ?"

"Tidak! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Jawab Jungkook ketus.

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum Taehyung kembali berkata. "Baiklah."

Pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ itu pun segera beranjak menuju sofa untuk mengambil jas hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas sana dan menyampirkannya pada lengan kiri. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Taehyung kembali menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ranjang dan menoleh untuk menatap Jungkook. "Ah ya, aku menemukan ada beberapa tabel yang tidak sesuai dengan auditing Hoseok _hyung_. " ucapnya kemudian.

"Halaman berapa ?" tanya Jungkook sambil memilah-milah kertasnya.

"Halaman tujuh." jawab Taehyung dan Jungkook membuka halaman yang di katakan Taehyung barusan,tetapi dirinya tidak menemukan tabel yang pemuda itu maksud.

"Tidak ada tabel yang salah" Ujarnya masih sambil membolak-balikkan halaman. Taehyung pun kembali mendekat ke arah ranjang, menghampiri Jungkook.

"Mungkin halaman lima." ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak ada."

"Halaman enam ?"

"Heh, kau mempermainkanku, ya?" Jungkook mengangkat wajah, semakin kesal menatap Taehyung. Namun, karena jarak wajah mereka yang cukup dekat, membuat Jungkook segera memalingkan wajah; karena dirinya benci jika jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang disetiap kali bertatapan langsung dengan sang _bodyguard_.

"Sepertinya aku salah, coba kulihat." Taehyung merendahkan tubuhnya, tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam sang majikan dan tetap mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membalik lembaran laporan. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook dan membuat si empunya tersentak karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat.

Tidak sampai sedetik, Taehyung telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir semerah delima milik Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu sontak memejamkan kedua matanya, meski begitu lambat laun ia mulai membalas ciuman _bodyguard_ kesayangannya itu. Ciuman yang mungkin dapat melunturkan segala kekesalan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Taehyung melumat bbir Jungkook lembut, lalu memberikan kecupan terakhir sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka ketika dirasa deru napas Jungkook yang mulai tidak beraturan. "Jeon Jungkook. Wajahmu memerah." ucapnya berbisik mesra tepat di telinga pemuda itu lalu menatap lekat ke dalam bola mata sewarna cokelat miliknya.

Jungkook—pemuda manis itu mendorong kasar bahu sang _bodyguard_ dan memasang raut segarang mungkin, walaupun begitu tetap tidak melunturkan sisi manisnya.

"Kim Taehyung, Ketua Keamanan di rumah keluarga Jeon. Siapa kau ? Berani-beraninya mengomentari wajahku ?" Namun, rasa malunya itu malah berubah menjadi kemarahan yang memalukan. Taehyung hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah. Selamat malam Tuan Muda." ucapnya sopan, tak lupa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Jungkook melemparkan berkas ke sisi kiri tempat tidurnya, menatap kesal pada pintu yang telah tertutup. Rasanya sungguh campur aduk, dan Jungkook sangat benci akan hal ini. Apalagi jika pemuda bernama Taehyung itu selalu berhasil membuatnya malu. Dan kekesalannya semakin memuncak ketika telinganya mendengar suara tawa tertahan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?!" tegurnya sengit pada seorang wanita muda berambut ikal yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya.

Wanita itu—yang tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang—menutupi mulutnya agar tidak terus tertawa, sesekali melirik kearah Jungkook yang masih menatapnya kesal. _'Ketua tim benar, wajahmu memerah._ ' kata arwah wanita itu. Jungkook melotot kearahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu berkomentar? Pergi sana!" usirnya kemudian.

 _'Tunggu tunggu! Bukan maksudku begitu, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat kalian berciuman.'_ Ujarwanita itu membela diri. Wajahnya yang sepucat salju tampak menyesal.

"Kubilang pergi. Aku sedang tidak mood melihat arwah penasaran sepertimu!"

 _'Kookie-ya… aku minta maaf atas perkataan ku tadi.'_

"Pergi atau ku bakar kau sekarang!" Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengepal ke udara.

 _'Ah baik-baik! Aku akan pergi!'_ wanita itu buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan kemudian menghilang.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya kembali. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha mengatur ritme napasnya yang kacau karena kesal, kemudian membuka matanya kembali perlahan. Jungkook mendongak, memperhatikan lukisan potret keluarga Jeon yang terukir indah di langit-langit kamarnya. Terutama pada potret sang Ibu yang tersenyum. Untuk sejenak, Jungkook bisa melupakan kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya dengan merekam senyum itu juga senyuman milik kakak perempuannya.

Dan tanpa ada rencana, sepertinya malam ini pun Jungkook harus kembali tidur larut malam.

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

Otsu & Christal.


	2. Chapter 2

Plot Story from **Unbroken** © **Skylar Otsu**.

Re-writing & editing by **Christal Alice**.

* * *

 **Pairing** : Kim **Taehyung** /Jeon **Jungkook**

 **Genre** : Mistery. Romance. Hurt Comfort.

 **Warning**! BL. AU.

* * *

 **Part**. **2**

* * *

...

Jenuh dan mengantuk―itulah yang Jungkook rasakan sekarang.

Pemuda itu sesekali memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya menopang dagu; di mana saat ini ia tengah duduk di kursi Direktur yang berada di bagian paling ujung dari meja rapat. Namun, walaupun begitu Jungkook tetap mendengarkan apa yang sedang dipresentasikan oleh salah seorang pegawai kantornya di depan ruangan.

Pria-pria dalam balutan jas formal yang memiliki jabatan strategis di perusahaan itu pun sudah tak acuh akan tingkah Bos muda mereka; meski ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap sosok Jungkook semakin lama semakin besar. Dan, sudah dapat ditebak jika setelah rapat siang ini berakhir, mereka semua akan sibuk membicarakan segala macam keburukan keluarga _Jeon_ dan betapa _sok_ berkuasanya pemuda manis itu.

Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan ketika ia menguap—tepat setelah presentasi di depan sana selesai disampaikan. Beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu saling melirik satu sama lain, lalu kemudian mendecih pelan. Dan, hal seperti itu pun sudah biasa Jungkook rasakan.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan untuk penjualan tahun ini. Seperti yang kita ketahui, bahwa produk makanan instant kita lebih unggul dari perusahaan lain." Jelas salah seorang Manajer _Quality Control_ yang bernama Yoo Yeon Seok.

"Bagaimana dengan produk makanan bayi kita ?" tanya Jungkook yang kini bersandar dengan santai di kursinya. Dan hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata Jungkook, agaknya membuat Yeon Seok yan masih berdiri di depan ruangan menjadi gugup.

Jeon Jungkook―di usianya yang baru saja menginjak sembilan belas tahun, pemuda itu memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang lain menyukainya, _sekaligus membencinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan_.

Yeon Seok memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menarik napas sebelum kembali mendongak untuk balas menatap Jungkook, "Produk tersebut mengalami sedikit penurunan penjualan dibandingkan bulan lalu. Lebih tepatnya, sejak kita mengganti kemasan produk." Jawabnya; merasa ragu dan juga cemas.

"Jadi…" Jungkook mengangkat punggungnya, kemudian menekuk kedua sikunya ke atas meja. "Anda ingin mengatakan bahwa desain kemasan produk yang kubuat tidak menarik ?" Lanjutnya dengan intonasi suara yang direndahkan—membuat Yeon Seok salah tingkah di tempatnya berdiri.

"Saya memiliki saran, ada baiknya jika kemasan produk tersebut kita ganti." Ujar seorang pria yang duduk disisi kanan meja.

Jungkook menatapnya beberapa saat, sebelum berujar, "Baik. Kalau begitu, kumpulkan semua desain kemasan yang ada dan serahkan padaku. Aku ingin lihat kemasan produk yang bisa menarik produsen seperti yang kalian maksud." Katanya lalu meraih pena untuk menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas yang ada di hadapannya."Ah, ya…" Jungkook kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku baru saja mendapat laporan jika beberapa hari yang lalu ada petugas dari kantor pajak yang datang untuk menagih pajak perusahaan yang belum dibayarkan selama dua tahun. Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku ?" tanyanya sambil menilik satu persatu wajah-wajah yang berada di ruangan itu.

Namun, mereka semua hanya diam bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani menatapnya.

"Anda bisa menjelaskan sesuatu Kyuhyun- _ssi_ ?" tanyanya lagi. Tatapan mata Jungkook kini tertuju pada seorang pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun yang menjabat sebagai Manajer Keuangan di perusahaan tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit berdiri lalu mengadap ke arah Jungkook, "Saya berencana untuk melaporkan perihal ini kepada anda setelah rapat berakhir, tapi karena anda sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya―saya minta maaf atas kelengahan saya untuk hal ini." Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Ini perusahaan besar, tapi tidak cukup besar sebagai tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang serakah." Kata Jungkook santai, namun tak ayal karena perkataannya barusan membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam sana semakin bungkam.

"Saya akan segera mencari tahu." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Lakukan, dan aku ingin semua laporan keuangan perusahaan dalam kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir berada di atas mejaku sore ini. Dan, hubungi juga cabang perusahaan lainnya."

"Saya mengerti." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan sopan, kemudian kembali duduk.

Jungkook membiarkan suasana hening mendominasi untuk beberapa saat, dengan tatapan matanya yang datar dan juga mengintimidasi sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang sama sekali berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan di belakangku, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan satu orang pun dari kalian, siapa pun dia, menghancurkan apa yang sudah dibangun oleh Ayahku selama masa hidupnya." Ucapnya tegas namun tetap tenang.

"Anda mencurigai kami semua ?" tanya Sehun yang terlihat tidak terima atas tuduhan Jungkook. Jungkook beralih menatapnya.

"Ya." Jawabnya lugas. "Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa ku percaya di tempat ini dan aku tidak mau bekerja dengan orang-orang yang tidak berkompeten. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang menyatakan diri bertanggung jawab akan hal ini, tunggu sampai aku menemukan orangnya dan kalian akan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." Ancamnya kemudian.

"Anda berbicara seolah kami semua tidak memiliki sisi baik, Tuan Muda Jeon…" Kris Wu angkat bicara.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kalian bicarakan tentangku dan juga keluargaku di belakangku, dan apa saja yang kalian lakukan di luar ruangan ini. Kakiku memang cacat, tapi mataku tidak buta dan telingaku tidak tuli." Jungkook mengedarkan tatapan tajamnya pada peserta rapat.

Hening sejenak.

"Rapat selesai." Cetusnya kemudian.

Helaan napas lega terdengar diantara suasana tegang yang sejak tadi melingkupi ruangan rapat itu, dan setelahnya satu per satu para peserta rapat mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Jungkook sendiri masih duduk di kursinya, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman ketika ia melihat kehadiran seekor anjing berjenis Gembala Jerman yang duduk di samping kursi dan tengah menatapnya intens.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu, Mogu." Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala anjing besar itu, dan si anjing menyalak riang.

Jungkook memberengut. "Kau lihat rapat tadi ? Apa menurutmu aku harus benar-benar mengganti kemasan produknya ?"

 _Guk!_ Mogu menjulurkan lidahnya. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas lalu berdecak.

"Kau itu anjing yang sudah mati! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang sama seperti mereka dan juga si brengsek Taehyung ?!" cibirnya lucu.

 _Bahkan arwah seekor anjing saja mengenal tabiat Jungkook_.

Mogu bangkit berdiri dan mengusapkan bulu-bulunya di sekitar kaki Jungkook. Pemuda itu baru saja hendak membungkuk untuk mengusap bulu anjingnya ketika pintu ruang rapat terbuka dan sosok Taehyung muncul dari sana.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" Jungkook bertanya dengan setengah kesal.

"Lift nya macet dan aku terjebak di dalamnya." Jawab Taehyung yang telah berdiri di dekat kursi Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya kau dari mana ?"

"Hyuna datang kemari, karena tidak bertemu denganmu dia memaksaku untuk menemaninya ke lobi."

"Untuk apa tante-tante itu datang ke sini ?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak mengatakan apa pun."

"Pasti dia datang ke sini untuk menggodamu _kan_ ?" kekesalan terdengar jelas dalam nada suaranya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik."

Jungkook merentangkan tangannya, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung meraihnya lalu mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu.

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan orang yang selalu merengek padaku tapi selalu berkata ' _aku bisa melakukannya sendiri_ ' jika sedang marah." Jawab Taehyung santai. Jungkook yang berada di gendongan pemuda itu menyipitkan mata karena merasa tersindir.

"Cuma kau yang bisa seenaknya bicara seperti itu. Ayo kita pergi Mogu!" Jungkook memanggil anjingnya, lalu meletakkan dagunya di pundak Taehyung.

"Mogu ?" ulang Taehyung.

"Ya. Dia ada di sini." Seperti anak yang tengah digendong ayahnya, Jungkook tampak nyaman di bopong seperti itu. Mereka telah keluar dari ruang rapat dan kini menuju ke ruang kerja Jungkook.

"Kau bilang Mogu tidak pernah muncul lagi."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia duduk di sebelahku setelah rapat selesai."

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa terlihat di sana. Semua _para staff_ perusahaan pun tahu jika pemilik perusahaan ini adalah seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum genap berusia dua puluh tahun, juga tidak bisa berjalan.

Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook di kursi kerja miliknya dengan perlahan, dan pemuda manis itu langsung memasang wajah masam ketika melihat tumpukan kertas yang menggunung dan bisa membuatnya sakit kepala seharian.

"Aku sudah membacanya, tidak perlu dibaca lagi. Tanda tangani saja." Kata Taehyung yang sudah mengerti akan perubahan raut wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung. "Benarkah ?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Bagus! Sekarang aku mau cemilan manis." Ucapnya seraya meraih pena dan mulai memilah-milah lembaran kertas yang berisi laporan perusahaan dan mulai menanda tanganinya satu per satu.

"Sudah kusiapkan." Taehyung beralih ke meja kaca di ruangan tersebut, kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak kue berukuran kecil. Taehyung menyiapkan sepotong _Red Velvet_ di atas piring kecil, lalu ia meletakkan kue berwarna merah itu di meja―tepat di hadapan Jungkook.

Pemuda manis itu dengan tidak sabar mulai memotong kue nya dengan garpu kecil dan melahapnya. Tapi baru saja mengunyah, sebuah kerutan menghiasi kening Jungkook dan setelah itu, ia menyambar selembar tisu dan memuntahkannya kembali."Ini tidak manis!" protesnya kepada Taehyung, menatapnya kesal.

"Memang tidak. _Red Velvet_ itu dibuat dengan gula khusus."

"Kalau begitu carikan yang lain."

"Tidak. Hanya kue semacam itu yang boleh kau konsumsi." tegas Taehyung memperingati.

Jungkook menggeram, semakin kesal. "Kim Taehyung… kau mau membunuhku ?!"

"Kau yang akan membunuh dirimu sendiri jika kubiarkan makan makanan selain yang sudah ditetapkan. Tadi pagi, kau juga tidak meminum obatmu kan ?" tanya Taehyung ofensif.

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu menghela napas gusar. "Aku lupa, nanti akan ku minum. Sekarang cepat bawakan cemilan lain yang lebih manis."

"Tidak."

"Akan ku suruh Mogu menggigitmu!" Ancam Jungkook.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau memang bisa." Ujar Taehyung menantang.

Jungkook meletakkan penanya karena kesal, lalu melirik Mogu yang masih setia duduk di samping kursinya. Anjing itu sangat besar dengan bulu tebal berwarna hitam dan coklat, sebuah kalung yang pernah Jungkook pasangkan masih menghiasi lehernya meskipun anjing itu sudah lama mati. Mogu memang sangat dekat dengan dirinya, mungkin karena hal itulah setelah mati pun anjing itu tetap mengikutinya, walaupun kadang kala dia tiba-tiba menghilang.

Taehyung tidak ingin mengusik lamunan Jungkook. Pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ itu justru memperhatikannya dengan pandangan lembut dibalik sorot matanya yang tajam. Sudah delapan tahun dirinya bersama Jungkook dan selalu setia berada disisinya. Membuatnya semakin perduli, dan lambat laun rasa perduli itu berubah menjadi rasa ingin melindungi.

Karena, meskipun Jungkook terlihat kuat dan jahat. Taehyung hanya menganggap hal tersebut sebagai salah satu bentuk pertahanan diri dari Jungkook. Dan sudah delapan tahun pula sejak peristiwa kebakaran yang menewaskan ibu dan kakak perempuannya dan sejak saat itulah, sosok manis Jungkook disetiap detiknya berubah menjadi sosok yang _rapuh_.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Jungkook seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung pada Taehyung yang tiba-tiba mengusap rambutnya disaat dirinya tengah _mengobrol_ dengan Mogu. Taehyung segera menarik tangannya dan terlihat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan."Apa kau mulai berpikir untuk membelikanku cemilan lain ?" tanya Jungkook _sedikit_ antusias.

"Tidak." Jawab Taehyung datar.

Jungkook berdecak malas, "Kau satu-satunya bawahan yang tidak patuh dengan atasanmu." Cibirnya. "Kalau begitu aku mau keluar saja, aku ingin ke _Lotte Mart_." Ujarnya kemudian, masih diliputi rasa kesal.

"Untuk apa ke sana?"

"Inspeksi. Aku ingin tahu apakah supermarket itu berjalan lancar atau tidak. Sudah enam bulan sejak _Grand Opening_."

Taehyung hendak meraih tangan Jungkook, namun tiba-tiba setetes darah keluar dari hidung pemuda itu. Lantas, dengan cepat ia segera menyambar tisu di atas meja dan membersihkan darah yang keluar. Jungkook tersentak kecil; sedikit kaget karena gerakan refleks dari Taehyung. Tapi atas tindakan pemuda itu, ia langsung paham akan apa yang terjadi.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya, wajah pemuda itu mulai terlihat pucat. "Minum obatmu." Titahnya kemudian. Selagi ia memegangi tisu yang digunakan untuk mengusap darah yang menetes dari hidung Jungkook, satu tangannya yang lain membuka laci meja teratas dan mengambil kotak kecil berisi obat-obatan milik pemuda itu.

Jungkook segera menelan habis obat-obatnya yang telah dipersiapakan oleh Taehyung. "Ayo berangkat." Ajaknya seraya meletakkan gelas berisi air putih ke atas meja.

"Kita tidak akan ke mana-mana, kau harus beristirahat." Kata Taehyung tegas.

"Aku sudah minum obatnya _kan_ ?"

"Kau harus istirahat." Ujar Taehyung lagi, sengaja menekankan kata disetiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Jungkook mendesah lelah, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya. "Kau tidak mau mencarikan cemilan dan disaat aku mau bekerja kau malah menyuruhku tidur. Apa maumu sebenarnya, Kim Taehyung?!"

"Tidur. Aku mau kau tidur, Tuan Muda Jeon."

"Tidak!" tolak Jungkook, ia berpikir beberapa saat sebelum kembali berkata. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur tapi belikan dulu sesuatu yang manis."

"Tidak bisa."

 _Ya Tuhan._

"Susu ?" Taehyung tetap bergeming. "Ternyata kau lebih keras kepala daripada aku." Cemooh Jungkook.

"Begini saja. Kau bisa memberiku makanan atau apapun yang ukurannya lebih kecil." Jungkook masih mencoba untuk bernegosiasi, namun Taehyung tetap tidak menggubrisnya. _Sialan_. "Meski yang ku minta itu bibirmu ?"

Sorot menantang. Pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ itu menatap Jungkook lekat. Dan tanpa Jungkook duga jika Taehyung mencodongkan tubuh dan mencium bibirnya. Jungkook refleks memejamkan mata ketika Taehyung membawanya pada ciuman yang semakin dalam dan _memabukkan,_ Taehyung membimbing tangan Jungkook untuk melingkari lehernya.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka , Jungkook menarik lepas sarung tangan putih yang selama ini melindungi tangan kanannya, lalu meremas rambut _dark blue_ milik Taehyung.

Taehyung pintar menjaga ritme untuk tetap pada ciuman yang selalu membuat Jungkook melayang. Dan ia tahu di mana batasan pada diri Jungkook, tidak bisa lebih lagi karena pemuda manis itu mulai kehabisan napas. Taehyung segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, lalu mengusap bibir merah Jungkook yang basah akan saliva dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudah cukup, _Manis_ ?" tanya Taehyung; sedikit menggoda. Jungkook mengulum bibirnya, mencecap rasa manis yang tertinggal di sana.

"Apa yang kau makan ?" tanyanya balik.

"Permen. Sekarang waktu mu untuk istirahat." Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dengan mudah, dan membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke arah salah satu sofa yang berada, lalu membaringkan Jungkook di atas sana.

"Tidur. Aku akan duduk di sofa sebelah." Ujarnya, lalu mencium kening Jungkook lembut. Jungkook mengangguk patuh; merasa tidak mampu lagi melawan. Karena Taehyung lebih keras kepala dari pada dirinya.

* * *

 ** _tbc_**

Otsu & Christal


	3. Chapter 3

Plot Story from **Unbroken** © **Skylar Otsu**.

Re-writing & editing by **Christal Alice**.

* * *

 **Pairing** : Kim **Taehyung** /Jeon **Jungkook**

 **Genre** : Mistery. Romance. Hurt Comfort.

 **Warning**! BL. AU.

* * *

 **Part**. **3**

* * *

"Tunggu!"

Jungkook membelalak dengan deru napas yang tidak beraturan. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara― _seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu_. Keringat dingin membasahi kulit di sekitar kening dan leher Jungkook, padahal suhu yang berasal dari _air conditioner_ di kamar tersebut cukup sejuk. Seulas senyum sang Ibu yang tercetak di dalam sebuah lukisan yang menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya menyadarkan Jungkook dari keterpakuan.

"Apa lagi ini…"Jungkook mendesah lirih seraya mengusak helaian rambut hitamnya, tak habis pikir akan mimpi buruk yang terus menerus menghantuinya.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut pada jemari di tangan kirinya membuat Jungkook refleks menoleh, dan ritme detak jantungnya yang sempat meningkat perlahan berangsur normal ketika melihat Mogu lah yang ternyata tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kau―pantas saja aku mimpi buruk lebih dari biasanya." Gumam Jungkook, namun tak urung ia mengelus kepala anjing itu.

Dengan sedikit tertatih, Jungkook berusaha bangkit untuk duduk lalu menata bantal di belakang punggungnya sebagai sandaran. Tanpa menunggu perintah darinya, Mogu bangkit untuk beralih duduk di pangkuan Jungkook.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Taehyung ?" tanya Jungkook seraya mengelus kembali kepala Mogu. Anjing Gembala Jerman itu hanya diam menatap Jungkook dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang cemerlang. "Keluar ? Sudah lama ? Ya aku tahu, jangan menatapku seperti itu!" cetus Jungkook lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Mogu dengan gemas.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, menikmati waktu _santai_ nya dengan mengusap-usap bulu lembut milik Mogu. Dalam keheningan itu, ingatan Jungkook kembali melayang pada masa-masa sebelum peristiwa mengerikan yang menimpa anggota keluarganya dan juga anjing kesayangannya.

Sejak kecil, Jungkook bisa melihat semua arwah yang berada di sekelilingnya dan Jungkook tidak pernah mempersalahkan hal itu, tetapi, satu hal yang membuatnya sedih adalah; tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya berhasil menemukan keberadaan arwah sang Ibu ataupun kakak perempuannya sejak kematian mereka.

"Kau juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yein _noona_ bukan ?" Jungkook menatap mata bulat Mogu lalu menengadah untuk memandangi lukisan keluarganya yang terukir dengan sangat artistik di atas langit-langit kamarnya. _Jungkook sangat merindukan mereka_.

 _'Memang tidak pernah.'_ sahut sebuah suara lembut dengan tiba-tiba. Jungkook memberengut, lalu beralih melihat ke asal suara—arwah seorang wanita muda berambut ikal, mengenakan _dress_ putih dengan kulit sepucat salju kini tengah berdiri di depan ranjangnya

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara padamu!" kata Jungkook dengan nada ketus seperti biasa. Selalu saja seperti ini, Jungkook merasa tidak pernah bisa menikmati waktu santainya seorang diri, ada saja berbagai macam hal yang akan mengganggu ketenangannya.

 _'Apa itu anjingmu ?"_ tanya wanita itu acuh, mengabaikan sikap tidak bersahabat dari Jungkook. ' _Kenapa dia mati_.' Lanjutnya lagi penasaran.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja sendiri padanya ?"

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya malas. ' _Seharusnya kau bicara lebih baik padaku, Kookie. Kau kan masih membutuhkan bantuanku…'_ ujarnya seraya memainkan ujung rambutnya yang tergerai.

Jungkook hanya menatapnya datar. "Cepat katakan, informasi apa yang kau dapatkan." Kata Jungkook terkesan memerintah.

 _'Tidak ada apa pun hari ini. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta. Tapi aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.'_ Jelas wanita itu.

Jungkook termenung sejenak, "Kau yakin ?" tanyanya kemudian, wanita itu mengangguk mantap. "Lalu, kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi? Yang paling membenciku di tempat itu _kan_ hanya Oh Sehun."

 _'Tapi dia orang yang jujur.'_

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu ?"

 _'Aku kan mengikutinya seharian. Lagi pula, menurutku seharusnya kau patut mencurigai orang yang tidak pernah memancing kecurigaanmu.'_

Jungkook mengernyit, "Jangan bicara sembarangan."

Arwah wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahu kecil. ' _Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku.'_ Katanya lagi.

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamar Jungkook menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Pemuda itu segera menyahut, "Masuk," dan tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka. Sosok Seokmin muncul dari sana sambil membawa sebuah napan berisi makanan―bersamaan dengan itu, baik Mogu maupun arwah wanita yang tadi berbicara dengan Jungkook pun menghilang.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Jungkook. Cukup terheran-heran akan kehadiran satu anak buah dari Taehyung itu di kamarnya, tidak biasanya.

"Maaf. Saya diperintahkan ketua Kim untuk membawakan makan malam untuk anda." Jawab Seokmin.

"Bagaimana bisa dia memberimu perintah seperti itu?" Jungkook bergumam pelan namun cukup terdengar dengan jelas oleh Seokmin.

"Ketua bilang kalau Tuan Muda selalu terbangun di jam-jam seperti ini."

Jungkook melirik Seokmin dan akhirnya menyuruh pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu masuk. Tepat ketika Seokmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Jungkook untuk meletakkan napan tersebut di atas meja nakas, tampak arwah seorang gadis berwajah sangat mirip dengan Seokmin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mengenakan piyama biru muda khas rumah sakit. Jungkook hanya mengacuhkannya meskipun saat ini arwah itu tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" tanya Jungkook setelah Seokmin meletakkan napan di atas meja _stand night_ yang berada di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya.

"Hanya masalah kecil. Alat sensor di taman belakang rusak karena ulah anjing-anjing liar tadi pagi."

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa memperbaikinya selain Taehyung ?"

"Tidak. Karena perangkat sensornya berbahasa Jerman dan hanya ketua yang menguasai beberapa bahasa."

Jungkook menghela napas, lalu mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Kau bisa keluar."

"Apa Tuan Muda tidak membutuhkan sesuatu ?"

Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan. Seokmin membungkuk sopan sebelum keluar dari kamar itu. Namun, arwah gadis yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Seokmin tetap berada di sana; berdiri diam di tempatnya dan hal itu membuat Jungkook terheran-heran.

"Apa maumu ?" tanya Jungkook pada akhirnya. Lagi-lagi, arwah gadis itu hanya diam menatap Jungkook; masih dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian, atau mungkin juga bisa dikatakan dendam. "Keluar dari sini. Kamarku bukan tempat untuk berkumpul makhluk-makhluk seperti kalian." Lanjutnya sinis.

Arwah gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, merasa semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dan juga sebaliknya. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku membakarmu." Tukas Jungkook dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat sama sekali, gadis itu tetap bergeming dan bola matanya kini berubah warna menjadi merah.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Jungkook memutuskan untuk melepaskan sarung tangan berwarna putih yang selama ini melindungi tangan kanannya—menutupi sebuah simbol _pentagram_ yang berada di punggung tangan kanannya. Simbol yang berfungsi untuk membakar arwah-arwah jahat yang mengganggu dirinya.

Tepat setelah Jungkook menarik lepas sarung tangan itu, suhu udara di kamarnya mendadak berubah dan ketika Jungkook kembali mengangkat wajahnya, kedua bola matanya sontak terbelalak melihat arwah gadis itu bergerak sangat cepat kearahnya dengan penuh amarah.

Membuat tubuh ringkih Jungkook terjatuh ke lantai dengan kepala menghantam laci meja _stand night_ dengat sangat keras. Arwah gadis itu berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang lemah, dan sayangnya saat ini Jungkook tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk membentengi diri.

.

.

"Selesai. Kalian sudah mengerti caranya ?" Taehyung menatap bergantian pada kedua anak buahnya. Kedua orang itu mengangguk tanda paham.

"Kami mengerti." Jawab Zelo seraya menutup kembali kotak besi yang berfungsi sebagai pusat kendali seluruh sensor di halaman belakang.

"Jika anjing-anjing liar itu masuk ke halaman lagi, tangkap mereka dan hubungi pusat rehabilitasi hewan." Ujar Taehyung kemudian.

"Oke."

Taehyung menepuk pelan pundak Zelo sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang pusat keamanan yang letaknya berada tepat di belakang bangunan utama rumah. Sambil berjalan masuk melewati pintu belakang, Taehyung sesekali melirik beberapa ruangan yang dilewatinya―memastikan jika tidak ada hal lain yang mencurigakan yang sekiranya bisa melukai sang majikan.

Karena sejak Ibu dan kakak Jungkook meninggal dalam kebakaran delapan tahun silam, disusul dengan ayahnya yang meninggal karena sakit keras. Semakin banyak orang yang membenci keluarga ini dan juga ingin menghancurkan sosok Jungkook.

Taehyung menilik arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya sejenak ketika ia mulai menaiki tangga marmer untuk menuju ke lantai dua, lalu ke lantai tiga; di mana kamar Jungkook dan juga ruang santai milik pemuda itu berada. Dan lantai tersebut hanya bisa di akses oleh orang-orang tertentu yang hanya diberi izin oleh sang pemilik rumah.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu bercat di hadapannya beberapa kali sebelum membukanya. Tepat ketika ia melangkah masuk, Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang terduduk di lantai dan bersandar pada ranjang di belakangnya. Dan yang membuatnya kaget adalah pemuda itu menggenggam pecahan kaca dengan bagian ujungnya yang tajam mengarah pada urat nadi.

Melihat hal itu, Taehyung segera berlari cepat lalu menampik satu tangan Jungkook yang menggenggam pecahan kaca dengan kasar, menyebabkan pecahan kaca itu terlempar jauh dengan suara berisik nyaring. "Jungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Taehyung marah. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan; marah, kesal, sedih.

Lalu tiba-tiba, tubuh Jungkook limbung ke depan.

"Jungkook!" Panggil Taehyung keras seraya menggoncang pundak pemuda itu. Dengan perasaan cemas dan juga kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat, Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook yang pucat lalu memeriksa sorot mata pemuda itu yang tidak lagi kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau bunuh diri, hah?!" semprot Taehyung begitu Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya.

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, " Huh ? Bicara apa kau?" tanyanya balik, lalu menepis tangan Taehyung di pipinya. Dan saat itulah matanya melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari luka-luka sayatan yang cukup dalam di tangan kirinya. Kedua mata Jungkook membulat, terkejut. "A-apa ini ? Kenapa tanganku—"

"Kau yang melakukannya dengan pecahan kaca itu." potong Taehyung cepat seraya menunjuk pecahan kaca yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka. Taehyung melirik ke sisi meja _stand night_ di mana terdapat pecahan kaca lain dari gelas yang pecah dan berserakan di lantai. "Kau memecahkan gelas, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan." Cecarnya lagi sambil menatap Jungkook dengan tajam.

Jungkook semakin dibuat bingung ketika melihat pecahan gelas yang berserakan, "A-aku tidak melakukan apa pun, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di bawah—" seketika Jungkook terdiam ketika ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa menit sebelumnya. "Pasti arwah gadis itu…" gumam Jungkook pelan, lalu menunduk memperhatikan luka-luka di tangannya.

Taehyung meraih dagu Jungkook untuk membuat mereka saling bertatapan, dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut ketika setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata indah itu.

"Kenapa menangis ?" Pandangan matanya kini berubah sendu. Entah mengapa, Taehyung merasakan sakit pada hatinya ketika melihat sosok manis itu menangis.

"Siapa yang menangis ?"

Dan Taehyung mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook lalu menunjukkan jarinya yang basah pada pemuda itu. Pemuda manis itu pun meraba pipinya dan dirinya merasakan air mata di sana, Jungkook segera mengusapnya cepat. Tetapi, meskipun berulang kali ia menyekanya, air matanya tetap saja mengalir keluar.

"A-air matanya tidak mau berhenti keluar." Jungkook mulai meracau, masih mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan panik.

Taehyung mendesah lirih, lalu menarik tubuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. "Ssh… tidak apa-apa." ujarnya berusaha menenangkan majikan kecilnya itu. Jungkook tidak menolak dan yang ada air matanya semakin deras mengalir. "Kita obati tanganmu." Imbuhnya lagi. Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang _bodyguard_ , dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda itu.

Isakan-isakan kecil meluncur dari bibir Jungkook, dan yang hanya bisa Taehyung lakukan hanyalah memeluk pemuda itu semakin erat.

"Selama hidupku… hanya dua hal yang selalu ku ingat." Jungkook terisak lirih. "Pertama, saat peristiwa kebakaran itu dan yang kedua saat pertama kali kau muncul di hadapanku." Jungkook meremas bagian belakang pakaian yang Taehyung kenakan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Taehyung…" Jungkook memohon.

Taehyung mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan sayang, lalu mencium puncak kepala pemuda itu. "Selama kau masih membutuhkanku di sini. Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana." Kata-kata yang Taehyung ucapkan terdengar tulus. Dan Jungkook percaya, kata-kata yang Taehyung ucapkan bukanlah bualan semata dan dirinya yakin jika Taehyung akan selalu berada di sisinya.

 _Karena Jungkook tidak ingin lagi di tinggal sendirian._

.

* * *

.

Suasana yang berbeda terlihat kentara di ruang kerja Direktur Utama hari ini. Masih dengan aktivitas yang sama setiap harinya, namun hal yang tidak biasa ditunjukkan oleh Jungkook di balik meja kerjanya. Sudah hampir satu jam pemuda itu hanya diam melamun sambil memandangi perban yang membalut lengan kirinya.

Meskipun Jungkook tidak ingin memikirkan atau bahkan mengingatnya, tetapi memori di dalam otaknya seolah memaksanya untuk mengingat kilas balik kejadian yang menimpa dirinya semalam. Jungkook sudah menyadari jika arwah gadis asing yang datang ke kamarnya bersama Seokmin lah yang merasuki tubuhnya dan melukai tangannya. Dan selama arwah gadis itu mendiami tubuhnya, sedikitnya Jungkook dapat melihat dan juga mendengar apa yang di katakan gadis itu.

 _'Aku benci manusia seperti. Apa kau pikir orang sepertimu pantas mendapatkan semua perhatian itu ? Kau hanya manusia cacat.'_

 _'Gara-gara kau, kakakku mengabaikanku!'_

 _'Kau seharusnya mati! Kau pantas mati! Seperti keluargamu yang terkutuk itu!"_

 _'Kau sama seperti ayahmu yang sangat ku benci. Kalian hanya bisa merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain! Kau seharusnya mati!'_

Jungkook refleks meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa ngilu, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Sudah sejak lama Jungkook tidak pernah lagi merasakan _sakit_ pada hatinya, tidak pernah sejak Ibu dan Kakak perempuannya meninggal dunia. Semua itu karena didikan keras dari sang Ayah dan Jungkook tidak keberatan akan hal itu karena dengan begitu, tidak akan ada orang lain yang akan mendekatinya.

Jungkook tidak mengingkari semua yang dikatakan arwah gadis itu. Semua yang dia katakan memang benar. Tetapi, apakah benar bahwa dirinya telah merampas kebahagiaan orang lain ?

 _Seperti yang selalu dilakukan ayahnya ?_

Jungkook menghembuskan napas panjang, memutuskan duduk bersandar untuk merilekskan otot tubuhnya yang sedikit tegang. Sorot matanya tampak redup ketika menatap layar laptop yang menampilkan sebuah grafik penjualan rata-rata per tahun perusahaan. Lalu, ia meraih sebuah proposal yang tertumpuk di antara berbagai dokumen lainnya di atas meja.

Jungkook membalik satu per satu lembar halamannya. Namun, sudah beberapa menit ia berusaha untuk fokus pada susunan kalimat-kalimat itu, tidak ada satu kata pun yang mampu diserap oleh otaknya.

"Ada apa denganku…." Desah Jungkook, merasa tidak nyaman akan dirinya sendiri. Dengan gusar, ia menutup wajahnya dengan proposal tersebut.

Suasana hening yang melingkupi ruang kerjanya, tak ayal membuat Jungkook mulai merasa mengantuk. Dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidur beberapa saat, melupakan semua permasalahan yang ada untuk sejenak.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia benar-benar jatuh terlelap.

Tidak berlangsung lama, pintu ruang kerja Jungkook di buka oleh seseorang. Sosok Taehyung muncul dari sana dan melangkah mendekat, bersamaan dengan arwah seorang gadis yang mengenakan setelan kantoran muncul di dekat meja kerja Jungkook. Taehyung sempat terdiam beberapa saat― memandangi Jungkook yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah dokumen.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apa pun. Lalu meraih proposal tersebut dan melihat majikan kecilnya itu tertidur dengan pulas. Taehyung meletakkan proposal itu kembali ke atas meja, kemudian dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh ringkih Jungkook dan memindahkannya ke sofa.

Taehyung memastikan jika Jungkook telah berbaring dengan nyaman dan untuk sesaat ia hanya diam untuk memperhatikan wajah manis pemuda itu yang selalu terlihat pucat. Taehyung hendak bangkit berdiri ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat bulir air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Jungkook.

Taehyung termenung melihat hal itu. Aneh rasanya melihat air mata itu lagi setelah semalam ia melihat Jungkook menangis.

Kali ini, apa yang membuat pemuda itu menangis ? Apakah mimpinya sangat buruk hingga Jungkook menangis di dalam tidurnya ?

Tangan Taehyung terulur untuk mengusap air mata Jungkook, kemudian ia melepas jas hitam yang dikenakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, Taehyung sedikit menunduk untuk mencium kening pemuda manis itu.

Setelah itu Taehyung beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja Jungkook karena masih ada banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Dan arwah seorang gadis yang masih berdiri di dekat meja kerja Jungkook—yang sejak tadi memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Taehyung ―segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Jungkook yang tertidur di sofa.

"Laki-laki seperti itu pasti sudah banyak membuat para wanita patah hati." Ucapnya seraya memegangi dada.

* * *

 ** _tbc  
_**

Otsu & Christal


	4. Chapter 4

Plot Story from **Unbroken** © **Skylar Otsu**.

Re-writing & editing by **Christal Alice**.

* * *

 **Pairing** : Kim **Taehyung** /Jeon **Jungkook**

 **Genre** : Mistery. Romance. Hurt Comfort.

 **Warning**! BL. AU.

* * *

 **Part**. **4**

* * *

 ** _GS for Seokjin yang hanya numpang nama. Gomennasai._**

...

Tepat pada pukul tujuh pagi, Jungkook telah menghabiskan sarapannya yang sangat sehat. Tidak pernah sedikit pun terlihat ada sisa makanan yang tersisa di atas mangkuk dan juga piring lauknya. Dan hal itu menjadi salah satu sisi positif seorang Jeon Jungkook―bahwa pemuda itu tidak pernah menyisakan makanan meskipun sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu ia harus mengkonsumsi makanan yang bisa dibilang hambar; akibat penyakit diabetes yang menyerang tubuhnya, menyebabkan Jungkook harus benar-benar mengatur menu makanan apa saja yang boleh dikonsumsinya.

" _Hyung_ tahu aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Gerutu Jungkook sambil membenahi gulungan lengan kemeja coklat yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan Namjoon—kakak sepupunya―segera memasukkan bekas jarum suntik —yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menyuntikkan insulin ke dalam tubuh Jungkook―ke dalam kantong plastik bening dan siap untuk dibuang.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, sudah tidak heran akan sikap Jungkook yang hampir—selalu―menolak bantuan yang ia berikan. "Sebagai saudara sekaligus dokter pribadi keluarga ini, aku hanya ingin membantumu." Ujarnya santai. Sejak ayah Jungkook meninggal, Namjoon telah tercatat sebagai wakil resmi dari Jungkook. "Dan juga, aku masih tidak menyerah untuk menyuruhmu melakukan terapi." Lanjutnya.

Jungkook melirik dari sudut matanya lalu berkata, "Apa _Hyung_ masih tidak mengerti ? Kakiku tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh meskipun diobati seumur hidup." Jawabnya sarkastik.

"Memangnya kau sudah mencoba ? Belum _kan_ ?"

Jungkook tertawa sinis, "Untuk apa ? Percuma." Cetusnya lagi, "Adanya keluarga ini saja adalah sebuah kesalahan, keluarga ini dikutuk dan hanya aku satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan." _Dalam keadaan cacat_.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, lantas menepuk kepala Jungkook sayang. "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Ayah dan Ibumu akan sangat sedih jika mendengarnya."

" _Hyung_ tahu gosip itu sudah beredar luas,tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak membicarakan hal itu. Bahkan semua orang yang bekerja di bawah JAPFA Group membicarakan kapan aku akan berakhir seperti mereka."

Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di samping Jungkook, lalu memandang lurus ke arah adik sepupunya itu. "Tidak seperti itu Jungkook, semua ini takdir. Tidak ada yang namanya kutukan." Jelasnya berusaha memberi pengertian pada pemuda itu.

Jungkook balas menatap Namjoon, memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Benarkah ? Lalu, apa _Hyung_ bisa menjelaskan padaku kenapa semua wanita dalam keluarga kita selalu berakhir tragis." Tanya Jungkook ofensif, "Ibu, Yein _noona_ bahkan Seokjin _noona ?_ Kenapa mereka semua mati dalam keadaan tragis?"

Namjoon menghela napas panjang, bahunya terkulai lesu setiap kali harus mengingat istrinya, Seokjin. "Yang jelas, itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan yang namanya kutukan." Cukup sulit bagi Namjoon untuk menjelaskan pada Jungkook yang selalu saja mengira bahwa keluarga mereka telah dikutuk. Otak pemuda itu sudah terdoktrin oleh perkataan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Percaya padaku, ini semua hanya permainan takdir, Jungkook. Tidak ada yang namanya kutukan."

"Anggap saja _Hyung_ benar. Semua yang dilakukan ayahku, apa yang menjadi obsesinya, semua dia korbankan untuk hal itu. Tidak perduli semenderita apa istri dan anaknya." Jawab Jungkook dingin.

Namjoon sedikit membungkuk, membuat pandangannya berada dalam satu garis yang sejajar dengan mata milik Jungkook. "Anggap saja kau juga benar dan aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengajakmu melakukan terapi." Ujarnya tegas. Jungkook membuang muka dan menepis tangan besar Namjoon yang masih berada di atas kepalanya.

"Aku baru tahu dokter sepertimu punya banyak waktu luang untuk mengurusiku." Gumam Jungkook pelan namun Namjoon bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam aku akan datang lagi." ujar Namjoon seraya bangkit berdiri lalu meraih tas kerja dan juga jas putih dokter miliknya. Sebelum Namjoon benar-benar beranjak dari sana, Jungkook teringat akan sesuatu. Pemuda itu pun segera merogoh saku blazernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih tipis, kemudian memberikannya pada Namjoon.

"Berikan ini pada Kairi dan Ken. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mereka."

Namjoon yang sedang memakai jas kerjanya menatap amplop putih itu sejenak sebelum menerimanya, "Apa ini ?" tanyanya penasaran sambil membolak-balikkan amplop itu.

"Tiket bermain di _Everland_. Pemiliknya sendiri yang memberikannya padaku."

"Wow, Kairi dan Ken pasti akan senang menerimanya." Namjoon tersenyum tulus menatap Jungkook, namun pemuda manis itu justru pura-pura tidak melihat, tak ayal membuat Namjoon merasa gemas."Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu, Jungkook." pamit Namjoon kemudian, dan sekali lagi tangannya terulur untuk mengusak surai hitam milik Jungkook.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook tidak merespon dan hanya memperhatikan kepergian kakak sepupunya itu dalam diam. Dan Jungkook dapat melihat, tepat di depan pintu ruang makan, pria itu berpapasan dengan Taehyung dan juga Seokmin yang memegang sebuket bunga Lily putih; mereka saling bertukar sapa dan tak lupa menunduk sopan.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat arwah seorang wanita yang mengenakan setelan kantoran; kulit sepucat salju dengan rambut terkuncir rapi dan wajah penuh senyuman seraya memeluk lengan kanan Taehyung. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, kini kedua matanya tengah memicing; menatap tajam kepada arwah wanita asing itu.

"―Muda ? Tuan Muda ?" suara berat milik Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook dari rasa kesal tak beralasan yang ia rasakan. Pemuda manis itu beralih menatap kedua pekerja yang berdiri di samping meja makan.

"Saya membawa Seokmin ke sini." Ucap Taehyung. Pemuda itu mengernyit heran melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang mendadak terlihat kesal. _Kenapa ?_

"Ah ya, kau boleh pergi." Kata Jungkook, wajahnya tampak memberengut ketika menatap arwah wanita yang masih bergelayut manja di lengan Taehyung. Satu alis Taehyung terangkat —semakin heran, namun tak urung segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Seokmin mendadak gugup memikirkan kenapa dirinya di panggil oleh sang majikan.

Jungkook berdehem pelan sebelum berujar, "Kau sudah membeli bunganya ?" tanya Jungkook, menatap lurus pada Seokmin.

"Sudah, ini bunga pesanan anda." Seokmin meletakkan sebuket bunga Lily putih ke atas meja makan, tepat di hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook memandangi bunga Lily putih itu untuk beberapa saat, bunga yang juga disukai kakak dan ibunya. " Dan, apa kau juga sudah mengambil cuti ?" tanya Jungkook lagi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Seokmin.

"Sudah. Saya mengambil cuti selama tiga hari."

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "Adik perempuanmu baru saja meninggal dunia bukan ?"

Lagi-lagi Seokmin mengangguk ragu. "Benar. Sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu, karena itu saya mengambil cuti." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kenapa dia meninggal?" Kesedihan terdengar dalam nada suaranya.

Seokmin menunduk, menatap lantai marmer dibawahnya dengan sendu. Kedua tangannya terkepal di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, "Sejak kecil tubuhnya lemah. Dua minggu yang lalu dia di rawat di rumah sakit, saya berjanji untuk datang menemaninya, tetapi saya terlambat…"

Sejenak, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. _Aku turut berduka_. Ucapnya di dalam hati. "Liburlah hari ini. Kunjungi makam adikmu dan berikan bunga ini kepadanya." Kata Jungkook setelahnya. Seokmin mengangkat wajahnya, cukup terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Jungkook.

"Apa yang―"

"Aku bukan ayahku yang bisa merebut kebahagiaan orang lain untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak seperti itu." Rahang Jungkook terkatup ketika mengatakan hal itu, berusaha menahan kekesalannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu terhadap sang ayah meskipun pria itu telah tiada. Namun, semua perilaku buruknya terhadap orang lain terus saja menghantui Jungkook dan membuatnya benar-benar muak sekaligus merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak senang melihat orang lain menderita. Liburlah untuk hari ini, dan kunjungi makam adikmu."

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa Seokmin ucapkan sebagai balasan, karena diantara keterkejutannya , ia juga cukup kaget jika majikannya itu mengetahui segala hal yang telah terjadi di dalam kehidupan pribadinya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Seokmin hanya bisa membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Tuan Muda." Ucapnya tulus.

Jungkook mengangguk sekenanya, "Bawa bunganya dan panggilkan Taehyung."

"Baik."

Seokmin membawa buket bunga Lily di atas meja dan beranjak dari sana. Jungkook meraih gelas berisi air putih dan menegaknya hingga lama setelahnya, Taehyung datang dan Jungkook tidak lagi melihat adanya arwah wanita yang sejak tadi bergelayut di lengan kanan Taehyung.

"Seokmin bilang, kau memberinya libur hari ini untuk mengunjungi makam adik perempuannya ?" tanya Taehyung ingin tahu, Jungkook mengangguk. "Dari mana kau tahu jika adiknya baru saja meninggal ?" Pasalnya,sejauh yang Taehyung ketahui, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyampaikan perihal kematian adik Seokmin kepada Jungkook. Tidak hanya itu, lagi pula, tidak ada satu orang pun dari karyawan yang bekerja pada Jungkook yang menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya kepada pemuda itu.

Pada awalnya, Jungkook hanya diam, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke seberang meja makan yang tampak kosong. Padahal, ada arwah seorang gadis yang berdiri di sana ;mengenakan piyama rumah sakit berwarna biru muda dan sejak tadi memperhatikan Jungkook. Tatapan matanya nya terlihat lebih lembut—sangat berbeda dengan tatapan penuh kebenciannya yang dilayangkan kepada Jungkook seperti beberapa malam yang lalu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Jungkook dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, arwah gadis itu menghilang dari sana.

"Karena dia sudah menegurku." Gumam Jungkook. "Ayo berangkat. Hari ini aku ada pertemuan penting dengan pihak manajemen artis." Ujarnya kemudian, lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan kain serbet di pangkuannya.

Taehyung segera mengangkat Jungkook dan membawanya keluar dari ruang makan. Sepasang mata Jungkook bergulir mengitari ke seluruh ruang makan, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Namun, tidak ada apa pun yang ditemukannya. Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Taehyung, dan entah mengapa hatinya jauh merasa lebih lega.

 _Mungkin arwah wanita tadi hanya arwah nyasar yang tidak sengaja menempel pada Taehyung_. Pikirnya.

.

* * *

.

Ketika jam makan siang tiba, tugas Taehyung sebagai pelayan pribadi dari seorang Jeon Jungkook pun dimulai. Dan untungnya siang ini, pemuda manis itu tidak terlalu rewel untuk memilih cemilannya dan beruntung bagi Taehyung karena hal itu, dirinya hanya perlu pergi ke sebuah toko kue yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor untuk membeli beberapa _cup cakes_.

Taehyung berjalan dengan pandangan tegak lurus dan mengacuhkan keadaan sekitarnya seperti biasa. Mengabaikan gosip mengenai hubungan antara dirinya dan juga Jungkook yang menyebar luas di dalam lingkungan perusahaan ini. Meskipun mereka semua tahu akan kedekatan Taehyung dengan atasan mereka yang terlihat _kejam,_ hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuat para pegawai wanita yang ada di sana menjauh dari Taehyung.

"Taehyung- _ssi_!" panggil seorang wanita. Taehyung yang baru saja menekan tombol lift pun menoleh ke sisi kirinya, dan melihat salah satu pegawai yang ia ketahui menjabat sebagai _receptionist_ tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Wanita itu terlihat malu-malu ketika berdiri di dekat Taehyung, lalu menyodorkan sebuah _paper bag_ kecil berwarna coklat kepada pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini untuk Taehyung- _ssi_ ," ucapnya sambal menunduk dalam.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Taehyung mengambil _paper bag_ itu. "Siapa pengirimnya ?" tanyanya kemudian sambil membolak balik kantong kertas itu untuk mencari siapa nama pengirimnya.

"Eh?" Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, keningnya sedikit berkerut. Bingung karena pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Ini untuk Direktur _kan_ ? Siapa yang mengirimnya ?" Taehyung terpaksa menjelaskan pertanyaan yang diajukannya tadi.

Wanita itu menggeleng cepat. "Bukan untuk Direktur. Ini untukmu."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Untuk ku ?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya. Kemarin aku baru saja mengunjungi kuil." Ujarnya. Taehyung membuka kantong kertas itu dan mengeluarkan isinya; dan sebuah _strip omamori_ berwarna merah menyapa netranya.

"Aku sengaja membelinya untukmu." Wanita itu berkata dengan nada malu-malu.

Taehyung termenung sejenak, memperhatikan jimat yang berbentuk khas yang kini berada di tangannya. "Kenapa ?" tanyanya tanpa menatap wanita itu.

"Karena Taehyung _-ssi_ orang yang paling dekat dengan Direktur dan semua orang pun tahu kalau Direktur memiliki banyak musuh, dan otomatis Taehyung- _ssi_ juga bisa terancam bahaya. Jadi aku membelikannya untukmu." Jelas wanita itu panjang lebar.

Taehyung memasukkan _strip_ itu ke saku jasnya, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya datar, seandainya wanita itu tahu bahwa Taehyung sama sekali tidak senang mendengarkan semua yang dijelaskannya dan ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan semua perhatian semacam ini.

 _Tring!_

Pintu lift terbuka, belum sempat wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu, Taehyung sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam lift dan pintu besi itu pun tertutup. Sifat acuhnya terhadap wanita yang seperti inilah membuat gosip yang beredar semakin menjadi dan dianggap sebagai pembenaran bagi orang-orang yang membicarakannya. Tidak sampai lima menit, Taehyung telah sampai di lantai lima belas.

Taehyung melangkah lebar menyusuri lorong lantai itu, di mana hanya ada beberapa ruangan termasuk ruang kerja Direktur yang di jaga oleh seorang petugas keamanan dan juga diawasi oleh _CCTV_ yang letaknya tersembunyi. Selain itu, terdapat meja sekretaris yang berada di sisi kanan pintu.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam sana, Taehyung mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna putih ruangan tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi, hari ini dirinya kembali dibuat heran karena kali ini Jungkook masih berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya. Jungkook tampak sangat serius membacanya dan sesekali melihat ke layar laptop miliknya.

Tidak biasanya, karena Taehyung sudah hapal diluar kepala bahwa Jungkook tidak pernah suka diajak bekerja ketika jam makan siang tiba.

Tapi kenapa kali ini―

"Ini kuemu." Taehyung meletakkan kantong kertas berisi _cup cakes_ tepat di hadapan Jungkook. Tetapi, pemuda manis itu malah menyingkirkannya ke samping.

"Aku harus memeriksa laporan ini dulu." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti." Kata Taehyung.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. ini tentang kerjasama dengan pihak manajemen artis itu. Aku harus mempelajari bagaimana cara mereka berbisnis sebelum mengambil keputusan." Jawab Jungkook, lalu membalikkan halaman dokumennya.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung, "Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan konsep kerja mereka ?"

Jungkook menggedikkan bahunya, "Memang. Tapi setelah ku pikirkan lagi, tidak ada salahnya untuk investasi. Bayangkan keuntungan yang akan kita dapatkan."

Taehyung merasa benar-benar ada yang aneh dengan sikap Jungkook hari ini. "Kupikir, kau tidak tertarik dengan keuntungan semata…" ujarnya menyatakan kalimat yang pernah Jungkook ucapkan kepadanya.

Jungkook kini menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di seberang meja kerjanya. "Ya. Dan aku menyesal." Dan perkatannya barusan membuat Taehyung benar-benar berpikir bahwa bukan Jungkook lah yang sedang duduk di hadapannya saat ini. "Benar kata Sana, sebagai pemilik perusahaan, tidak ada salahnya aku sedikit serakah demi perkembangan perusahaan ini."

Dahi Taehyung berkerut samar saat mendengar nama asing yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jungkook, "Siapa Sana ?"

"Arwah wanita yang tadi pagi menempel padamu. Aku pikir, dia tertarik padamu tapi ternyata tidak."

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat. "Dia yang menyuruhmu memikirkan investasi ini ?" tanyanya.

"Dia hanya memberi saran. Dia wanita yang pintar."

"Dia ada di sini ? Sekarang ?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia sudah pergi ketika kau datang."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Taehyung segera merebut dokumen yang sedang dipegang Jungkook, membuat pemuda itu melayangkan tatapan protes. "Apa-apaan kau―"

"Kau pernah bilang padaku, tidak baik jika terlalu dekat dengan arwah." Jelas Taehyung memperingatkan. "Dan, sekarang kau mulai mendengarkan apa yang makhluk-makhluk itu katakan kepadamu ?"

"Memangnya kenapa!" Jungkook berkata ketus.

Taehyung merasa geram, apa Jungkook lupa mengenai perkatannya sendiri ? Seandainya saja Taehyung juga bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata yang selalu Jungkook lihat, Taehyung berjanji akan membuat mereka merasakan apa itu _kematian_ untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Sekarang dengarkan aku. Makan cemilanmu, lalu minum obatmu dan setelah itu kau harus istirahat."

"Begitu caramu berbicara dengan atasanmu ?"

Taehyung tidak merespon, pemuda itu malah berjalan menjauh lalu melemparkan dokumennya ke atas meja kaca di depan sofa.

"Taehyung! Berikan dokumen itu padaku. Aku bisa membacanya sambil memakan cemilan." Kata Jungkook bersikeras. Tetapi Taehyung tidak menggubrisnya.

"Lakukan semua yang ku katakan dan dokumen ini akan kembali ke tanganmu." Ujar Taehyung tegas namun tetap tenang. Jungkook mendengus sebal, lalu mencibir dan dengan kasar meraih kantong kertas berisi _cup cakes_ miliknya.

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

Otsu & Christal


	5. Chapter 5

Plot Story from **Unbroken** © **Skylar Otsu**.

Re-writing & editing by **Christal Alice**.

* * *

 **Pairing** : Kim **Taehyung** /Jeon **Jungkook**

 **Genre** : Mistery. Romance. Hurt Comfort.

 **Warning**! BL. AU.

* * *

 **Part**. **5**

* * *

...

Sudah tiga hari sejak tawaran investasi dengan salah satu perusahaan manajemen artis berjalan lancar karena pemilik JAPFA Group yang tidak lain adalah Jungkook telah menyetujuinya.

Sejauh ini, pemuda itu telah merasa melakukan hal yang benar untuk perkembangan perusahaannya meski terkadang ada beberapa tawaran atau kerjasama yang tidak sesuai dengan visi dan misinya selama ini. Dan dalam beberapa hal itu, Taehyung akan selalu mengingatkannya.

Tapi menurut Taehyung, belakangan ini, ada yang aneh dengan sikap Jungkook. Di matanya, pemuda itu mendadak menjadi orang yang gila kerja. Ya, walaupun memang pemuda itu selalu serius jika sedang bekerja, tetapi tidak pernah sampai seperti ini―tidak pernah sampai berada di luar batas dan lagi pula, Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook tidak memiliki target untuk menjadi orang yang serakah.

Dan ketika Taehyung mengingatkan beberapa hal kepada Jungkook, pemuda itu akan mendengarkan meskipun tidak selalu disukainya atau bisa jadi saling _ngeyel_ karena tidak sejalan dengan apa yang Jungkook pikirkan. Namun beberapa hari ini sangat berbeda, Jungkook seperti tidak mau _digurui_ dan lebih keras kepala dari sebelumnya.

Bahkan, Taehyung masih ingat dua hari yang lalu saat pemuda itu memiliki agenda makan siang bersama beberapa klien pemilik saham di sebuah restaurant, biasanya Jungkook akan memesan makanan tanpa garam dan gula. Tapi hari itu, Jungkook melahap habis makanan yang disediakan tanpa memperhatikan kandungan gula dan garam di dalamnya. Dan segelas soju yang tidak pernah di liriknya sekalipun malah ditenggaknya hingga habis.

Pemuda manis itu juga lebih rewel tiga hari belakangan ini. Karena biasanya ia tidak pernah mengeluh akan hal-hal di sekitarnya. Seperti betapa liciknya orang-orang yang bekerja di perusahaannya yang selalu membicarakan mengenai keburukannya, atau ketika ia harus melobi pemilik sebuah perusahan stasiun televisi untuk membicarakan salah satu produk perusahaannya yang menjadi sponsor untuk salah satu tayangan televisi tersebut. Belum lagi ketika Jungkook bersikeras meminta cemilan manis pada Taehyung dengan berbagai macam alasan yang tidak biasa di lontarkan olehnya.

Aneh.

Taehyung sadar akan hal itu. Bukan hal yang aneh jika dirinya lebih mengenal Jungkook lebih dari siapapun, dan dirinya lebih peka akan perubahan itu yang terasa sangat janggal. Dan yang membuat Taehyung tidak habis pikir adalah salah satu hal yang terjadi tadi pagi, di mana Jungkook dengan sengaja menumpahkan sup miso nya ke lantai hanya karena makanan itu kurang garam.

Pemuda itu juga jadi jarang memanggil atau menyuruh dirinya untuk membantu pekerjaannya, alhasil Taehyung hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Yaitu membantu pemuda itu ketika mandi, mengambilkan sesuatu, dan menggendongnya jika harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

Selain itu, Jungkook jadi jarang merengek dan tidak lagi bergantung padanya. Saat dirinya bertanya _'Kenapa ?_ , Jungkook akan selalu menjawab ' _Apa salahnya jika aku belajar mandiri?_ '. Jujur saja, Taehyung jadi merasa tidak di butuhkan lagi dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Taehyung tidak pernah mengenal Jungkook yang seperti itu, tidak sedikit pun. Dirinya jadi sering melihat majikan kecilnya itu bicara sendiri di kamarnya atau di beberapa kesempatan. Taehyung tahu jika pemuda itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang arwah penasaran bernama Sana.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Bukan berarti hal itu tidak berimbas pada kesehatan Jungkook. Jika bukan dirinya yang menyuntikkan insulin dan obat lain yang harus dikonsumsinya, Jungkook tidak akan ingat pada semua itu.

Kulit Jungkook terlihat jauh lebih pucat, sering mimisan, dan beberapa kali batuk darah, tapi Jungkook sendiri hanya mengabaikannya. Dan semua hal yang berbeda itu sangat membuat Taehyung khawatir. Taehyung mulai berpikir apakah semua perubahan sifat drastis Jungkook berkaitan dengan arwah wanita bernama Sana ?

Sudah beberapa kali sepasang mata tajam milik Taehyung melirik ke arah kaca spion dalam mobil untuk memperhatikan sosok Jungkook yang duduk di kursi belakang sambil menikmati satu cup _ice cream vanilla_. Suasana di dalam mobil jadi hening akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada lagi pertengkaran kecil oleh keduanya yang biasa terjadi.

Hanya alunan lagu berbahasa Inggris yang mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil itu. Seperti yang di sukai Jungkook, karena bagi pemuda itu lagu adalah jalan lain untuk mempelajari bahasa _International_.

 _Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_. Sepenggal lirik lagu milik Taylor Swift terdengar mengalun, dan biasanya Jungkook akan menyahut ' _Ore wa_ ' (means is : _itu aku_ ) dengan jelas. Tapi sekarang―

"Matikan lagunya, aku bosan mendengarnya." Perintahnya seraya melahap suapan terakhir _ice cream vanilla_ miliknya. Taehyung mematikan perangkat audio itu dan kembali melirik ke arah kaca spion dalam mobil.

"Namjoon _hyung_ menghubungiku saat kau rapat tadi." Taehyung mencoba untuk membuka percakapan.

Dahi Jungkook berkerut samar, "Kenapa lagi ?" tanyanya kemudian masih memandangi jalan raya dari balik kaca mobil.

"Nanti malam, dia bilang akan datang ke rumah bersama Kairi dan Ken."

Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar, tampak tidak senang akan hal tersebut. "Aku sudah memberi mereka tiket taman bermain, apa masih kurang?"

"Kurasa Kairi dan Ken ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Katakan pada Namjoon _hyung_ , aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu mereka." Perintahnya ketus.

Taehyung hanya diam, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap kali Jungkook berbicara selalu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Alhasil disepanjang perjalanan kembali menuju kantor terasa sangat sepi. Tidak ada obrolan 'aneh', tidak ada diskusi atau perdebatan seputar bisnis, ataupun alunan musik yang di sukai Jungkook.

Sesampainya di kantor, Taehyung langsung turun dan berjalan memutar untuk membuka pintu belakang mobil. Seperti biasa ia akan menggendong Jungkook ke ruang kerjanya, masih tanpa adanya obrolan di antara mereka. Lagi pula, Taehyung juga tidak ingin mengajak pemuda itu berbicara dulu.

Pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ itu segera keluar setelah menurunkan Jungkook di kursi kerjanya, karena Taehyung tahu ia tidak akan di butuhkan jika tetap berada di sana, dan ia benar-benar merasa muak jika harus melihat Jungkook dengan sangat percaya membicarakan banyak hal dengan arwah bernama Sana yang tidak mampu dilihat oleh mata telanjangnya.

Jungkook memperhatikan sosok tinggi Taehyung yang keluar dari ruangannya, bibirnya terkatup rapat padahal dirinya sangat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba, pandangannya terhalangi oleh sosok cantik Sana yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mejanya dengan senyuman yang khas. Setelah itu, Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang basah menetes dari hidungnya, _darah_. Jungkook segera menyambar tisu yang tersedia di atas meja dan menyumpal lubang hidungnya.

Jungkook menghela napas perlahan, merasa sangat kelelahan. "Akan aku lanjutkan setelah istirahat sebentar." Ujarnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

Sana—arwah wanita pucat itu masih berdiri di depan meja, memaku pandangannya pada wajah manis Jungkook. Raut wajah wanita itu berubah datar ketika melihat Jungkook yang mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Sementara itu, Taehyung yang masih berada di dalam lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar gedung tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu, karena air mukanya tidak pernah terlihat se serius ini sebelumnya. Tanpa sengaja tangan kanan Taehyung menyentuh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya, ia pun mengeluarkan benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah strip _omamori_ yang beberapa hari lalu ia dapatkan dari seorang karyawan wanita.

 _Ting!_

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka membuat Taehyung kembali mengantongi strip itu lalu berjalan keluar. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena seharusnya dirinya berada di ruangan Jungkook untuk membantu pemuda itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi sekarang, rasanya ia tidak perlu lagi melakukan hal itu.

"Oh, Ketua Tim." Seorang pemuda lain menyapanya. Taehyung yang baru saja melewati meja receptionist pun refleks menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap si penyapa.

"Hoseok- _ssi_ _?_ " Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia memang biasa di panggil 'Ketua Tim' oleh bawahannya maupun orang lain yang mengenalnya.

"Aneh rasanya melihat mu berkeliaran pada saat jam seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Ruangan Direktur ?" Tampaknya pria yang mengenakkan _suit_ berwarna abu-abu itu merasa penasaran.

Taehyung menghela napas samar,"Tuan Muda sedang sibuk." Ujarnya, rasa kesal itu masih berkecamuk di dalam hatinya jika mengingat sikap Jungkook belakangan ini, "Apa anda kemari untuk menemuinya?"

Hoseok menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku kemari untuk menemui wakil Direktur."

"Baiklah."

"Apa ada masalah? Raut wajahmu itu menunjukkan seperti sesuatu sedang terjadi." Pria yang menjadi Konsultan perusahaan itu tampaknya ingin tahu. Taehyung hanya diam, meski di dalam hati dirinya pun ikut bertanya-tanya, ' _Apa wajah ku terlihat seperti itu?_ '

"―selain saya hanya anda yang tahu jika Tuan Muda memiliki kemampuan melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita lihat..." Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa masalahnya berkaitan dengan hal itu?" Tanya Hoseok lagi.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Saya rasa begitu. Sudah tiga hari belakangan ini Tuan Muda bersikap aneh."

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan raut wajah serius, "Jungkook kerasukan?"

"Bukan. Bukan yang seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Arwah seorang wanita bernama Sana mengikutinya selama tiga hari ini, saya sering melihat Tuan Muda bicara dengannya. Dan menurut saya hal itulah yang membuat sikap Tuan Muda berbeda." Jelas Taehyung kemudian.

"Maksud mu arwah wanita itu sudah mempengaruhi Jungkook ?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu. "Saya rasa begitu."

"Dengarkan aku," Jeda sejenak. "Aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentang hal seperti itu. Tapi atas dasar pengalaman kenalan ku. Orang yang masih hidup tidak seharusnya berhubungan dengan orang yang sudah mati. Memang awalnya tidak akan ada masalah, tapi hantu ataupun arwah bisa memberi dampak buruk bagi orang yang dapat melihatnya."

"Saya tahu itu. Tapi sebelum ini tidak ada masalah yang berarti, dan Tuan Muda tidak banyak mengalami penurunan kesehatan."

"Ya memang untuk sementara. Tapi, apakah kita tahu apa maksud arwah itu terus mengikutinya? Karena bagaimana pun arwah itu dulunya pernah memiliki kehidupan."

Taehyung terdiam. Ia baru menyadari hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau selalu di sisinya, arwah yang memiliki tujuan tertentu bisa menghancurkan orang yang dapat melihatnya." Kata Hoseok sembari menepuk kecil pundak Taehyung. "Aku duluan, Ketua Tim." Ucapnya kemudian. Taehyung segera membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Memang benar. Dia semakin pucat sejak saat itu." gumam Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri dan mendadak ia teringat akan sesuatu, dan merogoh saku celananya. Kembali mengamati _strip omamori_ miliknya.

.

.

Jam makan malam baru saja usai, dan Jungkook cukup puas dengan menu makan malamnya yang berupa ayam goreng dan semangkuk sup. Seperti biasa, Jungkook selalu melewati malamnya dengan suasana hening, tapi keheningan yang ada selama beberapa hari ini terasa sangat berbeda.

Terasa lebih kaku dan canggung.

Selesai makan malam, Jungkook segera meminta Taehyung untuk membawanya ke kamar, dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia akan menyibukkan diri dengan segala macam pekerjaan dengan tanpa keberadaan Taehyung di sana. Namun sepertinya Jungkook sendiri sama sekali tidak menyadari atas perubahan sikapnya yang terbilang cukup aneh. Jangankan menyadarinya, untuk mengontrol pikirannya saja ia tidak mampu.

 _Guk!_

Suara anjing yang menyalak mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dari layar laptop. Mogu kini duduk di samping kakinya. Jungkook menghentikan kesibukannya sejenak, memandangi arwah anjing kesayangannya itu. "Apa maksud mu mencium sesuatu yang aneh?" tanyanya dengan dahi mengernyit samar. Mogu kembali menyalak.

 _Guk!_

"Aku aneh?" Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Guk!_

 _'_ _Benar kata Mogu. Kau sangat aneh beberapa hari ini.'_ Sahut Taeyeon yang tiba-tiba duduk di bibir ranjang. Jungkook meliriknya sekilas.

"Apa maksud mu?"

 _'Apa kau sadar betapa pucatnya kau sekarang, Kookie?'_ Taeyeon menatap sangsi pada wajah Jungkook.

"Sejak dulu aku memang seperti ini." Dengan cuek, Jungkook kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 _'Beberapa hari ini kau jauh lebih pucat. Aku juga tidak melihat Ketua Tim di kamar ini.'_ _Karena Taeyeon pun ikut merasakan perubahan atas sikap pemuda itu_

"Dia punya pekerjaan lain selain menjaga ku."

 _'Tidakkah wanita bernama Sana itu sudah mempengaruhi mu? Apa kau tidak merasakannya?'_ _Ujar Taeyeon memperingati._

"Dia membantu ku bekerja, Taeyeon- _ssi_."

 _'Sekaligus membantu menjauhkan dirimu dari Ketua Tim? Dan juga merubah sifat aslimu?'_

Jungkook berhenti mengetik dan melirik tajam pada arwah wanita muda itu. "Jangan berani-berani memprofokasi ku." ujarnya tajam, seraya menatap sengit pada Taeyeon.

 _'Aku tidak sedang memprofokasimu, Jungkook, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.'_

 _Guk!_ Mogu menyalak, seolah membenarkan apa yang sudah di katakan Taeyeon barusan.

"Pergi. Sebelum aku mengusir kalian dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan." kata Jungkook dengan sangat tidak bersahabat.

Mogu menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan mundur dari atas tempat tidur itu. Tak ingin berdebat lagi, sosok transparan Taeyeon dan Mogu segera menghilang dari sana. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam menatap layar laptopnya. Tak lama, ia memijat kecil pelipisnya dengan wajah lelah. Entahlah, rasanya emosinya jadi lebih mudah tersulut dengan hal-hal kecil seperti tadi.

 _'Aku melihat anjing mu dan perempuan itu keluar dari kamar ini. Kalian membicarakan sesuatu?'_ tanya suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di dekatnya. Jungkook mengangkat wajah untuk melihat Sana sekilas yang sedang berdiri di dekat tempat tidur, sebelum kembali memijat pelipisnya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," ucapnya pelan dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat lelah. Sana melangkahkan kakinya yang tak menapak lantai, mendekat ke sebuah meja laci panjang yang memajang rapi koleksi berbagai macam _souvenir_.

 _'Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa perempuan itu mati?'_ tanyanya penasaran.

Jungkook menggedikkan bahu. "Entah, aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya dan kembali melanjutkan kesibukkan awalnya, mengetik.

' _Apa dia sering datang kemari?'_

"Ya, jauh sebelum kau muncul."

Sana membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Jungkook. _'Apa dia suka Ketua Tim?'_

Jungkook melirik Sana sekilas, lalu terkekeh sinis. "Kau bercanda? Dia bahkan tidak pernah bertanya tentang Taehyung."

 _'Siapa yang tahu bukan? Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Ketua Tim, apa dia sudah lama bekerja denganmu?'_

"Separuh dari usianya dia lewatkan untuk bekerja dengan keluarga ku. Kenapa?"

 _'Tidak. Hanya merasa pernah melihatnya. Wajahnya itu mengingatkan ku pada seseorang yang membuat ku berakhir seperti ini.'_

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lamat-lamat pada arwah wanita itu. "Jadi, kau seperti ini karena laki-laki?" Tanyanya tak habis pikir.

 _'Ya. Laki-laki brengsek yang mencampakkan banyak wanita hanya karena seorang bocah laki-laki yang tidak bisa lepas darinya.'_ Sana merendahkan suaranya, sorot matanya berubah kelam akan suatu hal.

"Wanita seperti mu berakhir sia-sia karena seorang bocah? Yang benar saja." Ucap Jungkook mencemooh lalu kembali fokus dengan layar laptopnya. Tidak ada reaksi sedikit pun di wajah Sana.

Saat pemuda manis itu telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tiba-tiba Jungkook terbatuk hebat sampai harus membungkkukkan badan. Susah payah ia menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan seraya menyingkirkan laptopnya yang berada di atas pangkuan ke sisi samping. Rasa anyir tembaga kembali memenuhi indra perasanya, dan Jungkook tahu tanpa harus melihat jika darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Sana masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan tatapan yang sama ketika Jungkook berusaha mengambil tisu yang berada di atas nakas untuk membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Dan ketika Jungkook hendak menggapai gelas air putih di dekat lampu tidur, gelas kaca itu tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai sehingga menimbulkan suara pecahan yang cukup nyaring.

 _'Kasihan sekali.'_ ucap Sana merasa prihatin akan kerapuhan tubuh Jungkook, lalu beralih menatap gelas kaca yang telah pecah berkeping-keping di atas lantai.

.

* * *

.

Malam semakin larut, dan udara di kamar tersebut semakin terasa dingin. Memucatkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah tak berdaya. Suasana kamar yang temaram oleh sebuah lampu tidur sedikit terbantu cahaya bulan di luar yang masuk melewati kaca pintu balkon yang tirainya sengaja dibuka oleh Taehyung.

Pemuda tampan itu berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur, memperhatikan wajah tidur Jungkook yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan meletakkan _strip omamori_ miliknya ke genggaman tangan Jungkook. Sejenak, Taehyung hanya diam menatap wajah manis Jungkook yang semakin hari semakin terlihat pucat, membuat Taehyung semakin ingin melindunginya.

Dan tanpa di ketahui Taehyung, jika sosok Taeyeon kini sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

 _'Kau harus mencari tahunya, Ketua Tim. Wanita itu bernama Minatozaki Sana.'_ Kata Taeyeon berusaha memberitahu Taehyung. Walaupun percuma, karena pemuda itu tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar suaranya.

Taehyung membenahi letak selimut Jungkook dengan hati-hati, dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi pemuda itu, lalu mengurangi suhu _Air Conditioner_ di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia pun beranjak dari samping tempat tidur, menembus tubuh transparan Taeyeon yang menatap Jungkook cemas. Dan tepat sebelum pemuda itu berjalan melewati pintu kamar, Taeyeon segera berbalik untuk menatap sang Ketua Tim.

 _'Minatozaki Sana. Cepatlah mencari tahu. Jika tidak, wanita itu akan benar-benar menghancurkan Jungkook!'_

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Jungkook, Taehyung berdiri diam membelakangi material kayu bercat hitam itu, tampak memikirkan sesuatu lalu menengok pada pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"Hanya perasaan ku saja atau benar-benar ada suara perempuan tadi?" Taehyung bergumam dengan dahi berkerut, pasalnya samar-samar, tadi ia mendengar suara perempuan berbisik padanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki dari sana, kembali menjalankan tugasnya yang belum selesai. Meskipun begitu, tak dipungkiri bahwa hatinya benar-benar merasa luar biasa cemas.

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

Otsu & Christal


	6. Chapter 6

Plot Story from **Unbroken** © **Skylar Otsu**.

Re-writing & editing by **Christal Alice**.

* * *

 **Pairing** : Kim **Taehyung** /Jeon **Jungkook**

 **Genre** : Mistery. Romance. Hurt Comfort.

 **Warning**! BL. AU.

* * *

 **Part**. **6**

* * *

...

Rasanya, pagi ini matahari terbit terlalu cepat, dan sinarnya seolah terasa tak terlalu hangat saat menerpa kulit. Kehangatan kecil di pagi hari yang seharusnya mampu memberikan sedikit suntikan semangat pada banyak orang, termasuk Taehyung yang selalu bangun lebih pagi dari semua karyawan yang bekerja di kediaman keluarga Jeon`.

Dan, pagi ini terasa berbeda. Taehyung merasa sedikit lesu karena tidak cukup beristirahat. Setiap kali ia mencoba menutup mata, hal yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Jungkook yang berlumuran darah. Taehyung menghembuskan napas keras; berharap hal itu bisa membantu melenyapkan sedikit rasa khawatir yang terus berkecamuk di hatinya. Setelah melakukan _briefing_ pagi bersama para bawahannya, sekarang, waktunya untuk menuju ke kamar Jungkook dan melihat keadaan majikan kecilnya itu.

Dan kini Taehyung telah berada di depan pintu kamar Jungkook, hanya berdiri diam untuk beberapa saat. Tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu, lalu melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Tidak biasanya seperti ini―karena seharusnya ia sudah membangunkan pemuda manis di dalam kamar itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Tidak ingin mengulur waktu terlalu lama, Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya itu lebar-lebar. Namun, bahkan sebelum ia melangkah masuk lebih jauh, niatnya tertunda ketika melihat sosok Jungkook yang dilihatnya sudah lebih dulu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan mata terpejam. Ia pun beranjak masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintu kembali. Hampir tanpa suara ketika ia melangkah perlahan, mendekat ke arah tempat tidur, seiring dengan Jungkook yang membuka matanya.

Taehyung menghentikan langkah saat melihat tatapan Jungkook yang terasa berbeda. Kilatan di mata berwarna coklat itu sedikit aneh baginya, sulit di jelaskan tapi ia tahu jika tatapan majikan kecilnya itu terlihat berbeda.

Selama beberapa detik yang berlalu dalam hening, mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling memandang. Sampai pada akhirnya, tiba-tiba Jungkook tersenyum, dan hal itu membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya samar, karena Jungkook hampir tidak pernah tersenyum ataupun tertawa sejak Ibu dan Kakaknya meninggal dunia.

Setidaknya, tidak pernah sekali pun terlihat olehnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Taehyung tajam. Perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Apa maksud mu bertanya seperti itu?" cetus Jungkook dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

"Jungkook tidak akan bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" campuran rasa kesal dan cemas tampak jelas terlihat dari sorot mata Taehyung. Jungkook tertawa kecil, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

 _'Minatozaki Sana.'_ suara itu kembali terngiang di telinga Taehyung. Suara yang semalam sempat di dengarnya saat hendak keluar dari kamar ini.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu siapa aku Ketua Tim. Kau juga tidak pernah tahu siapa saja wanita yang sudah kau―"

" _Minatozaki Sana._ " sela Taehyung cepat, dan Jungkook terlihat mengangkat satu alisnya. "Itu namamu ' _kan_?" lanjut Taehyung. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau yang membuat sikap Jungkook berubah, kau juga yang membuat kesehatannya menurun. Keluar dari tubuhnya sekarang." kata Taehyung tajam.

"Apa hanya anak ini yang kau pedulikan?"

"Ya."

Jungkook berdecak sebal, "Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Anak ini bahkan tidak bisa berjalan. Aku tahu kau melakukan semua hal untuknya, apa saja yang diinginkan anak ini selalu saja kau turuti. Gajimu pasti sangat besar."

"Keluar dari tubuhnya atau kau akan membuatnya semakin memburuk."

"Memang itulah tujuan ku," katanya sambil tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar keji. Lantas, ia balas menatap Taehyung, memandangnya tajam. "Anak ini memiliki mu dan tidak akan ku biarkan hal itu terus berlanjut," ujarnya dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya. "Urusan mu adalah dengan ku, jangan menyeretnya ke dalam masalah ini." ujarnya.

"Kau bercanda Ketua Tim? Bukankah anak ini alasan mu untuk tidak memandang semua wanita yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Dia tidak ada kaitannya."

"Anak ini memang sudah terlibat sejak awal. Dan beruntung untuk ku, anak ini mudah untuk di rasuki." ia tersenyum.

"Cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku," kata Taehyung tak sabar. Tak tahan jika terus melihat ada roh yang menghuni tubuh ringkih Jungkook. Dan dirinya tidak dapat berbuat apapun saat darah mulai mengalir keluar dari hidung Jungkook

Sana―yang menghuni tubuh itu saat ini segera menyekanya. "Kau lihat? Aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan anak ini." ucapnya sambil tertawa geli melihat darah di jemarinya.

"Ku hitung sampai tiga, cepat keluar dari tubuhnya!" perintah Taehyung. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya.

"Atau apa? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku?" Sana menantang. "Kau mau memanggil pendeta? Ya, kau bisa memanggilnya. Dan sebelum pendeta itu datang, akan kupastikan anak ini mati lebih dulu.

 _Berengsek_. Taehyung benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kesal karena tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melawan arwah wanita itu, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada yang ku inginkan darimu. Masalah ku sekarang dengan anak ini."

"Tidak. Aku alasanmu mencelakai Jungkook."

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli padanya?"

"Aku dan semua orang yang bekerja di rumah ini akan kehilangan pekerjaan jika dia mati."

Sana mendengus geli. "Yang benar saja. Tidakkah kau ingin tahu apa yang di pikirkan anak ini tentang mu? Karena aku mengetahui semua hal yang ada di kepalanya saat ini."

Taehyung terdiam untuk sesaat. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu." tolaknya.

"Sungguh? Tidak sedikit pun?"

"Tidak."

"Sayang sekali…"

"Karena aku sudah tahu lebih dulu, tanpa harus kau beri tahu. Delapan tahun aku bersamanya dan kau pikir, ada hal yang tidak kutahu tentangnya?"

Wajah Jungkook berubah masam, sorot matanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. "Tidak terdengar menyenangkan. Kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku muak." ucapnya dingin.

Keheningan melanda, mereka berdua hanya saling menatap angkuh. Tapi tak lama Jungkook menghela napas pendek, lalu menepuk perutnya yang mulai berbunyi. "Aku lapar," ucapnya, lalu mengangkat wajah. "Apa kau akan membiarkan perut anak ini kosong?" tanyanya kemudian karena Taehyung sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu, Sana- _ssi_."

"Aku benar-benar lapar. Kau ingin aku pergi bukan? Jadi biarkan aku berpikir sambil makan."

Taehyung menghela napas, tak habis pikir.

"Aku mau _sashimi._ " jawabnya seraya tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun selama kau pergi untuk mengambilkan makanan." lanjutnya kemudian.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, Taehyung pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar itu. Tidak menyadari Sana yang kini tengah memperhatikan punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit melembut.

Taehyung segera meminta juru masak untuk membuatkan _sashimi_ dan selagi menunggu makanan tersebut tersedia, ia mendatangi ruang keamanan yang letaknya di bagian belakang rumah. Hanya ada dua orang karyawan yang berada disana, dua orang lainnya sedang berada di bagian depan rumah.

"Cari tahu tentang seorang wanita bernama Minatozaki Sana," perintah Taehyung begitu membuka pintu ruangan. Jimin dan Hanbin yang sedang bersantai sambil menikmati segelas kopi di kursi masing-masing pun menoleh kompak. Mereka buru-buru berdiri seraya meletakkan cangkir kopi ke meja.

"Ada apa, Tae?" tanya Jimin sedikit bingung dengan kedatangan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak biasa.

"Carikan aku informasi mengenai seorang wanita bernama Minatozaki Sana." ujarnya lagi, mengulang perintah. "Mulailah dari database perusahaan, cari nama karyawan yang ku sebutkan tadi. Kalau sudah ketemu berikan padaku. Aku berada di atas."

"Baik."

Taehyung beranjak dari ruangan tersebut, kembali ke arah dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang di mintanya tadi. Tapi belum sampai di dapur, sang juru masak menghadangnya dengan membawa napan berisi makanan. Ia pun segera berjalan ke arah tangga, melangkah lebar-lebar agar lebih cepat sampai ke kamar Jungkook.

Dan sosok manis itu tersenyum ketika dirinya datang. Tanpa ekspresi berarti, ia menyediakan meja makan kecil yang biasa digunakan oleh Jungkook di atas tempat tidur, dan meletakkan napan yang di bawanya diatas meja tersebut.

"Menyenangkan menjadi anak ini. Apapun yang di minta akan langsung tersedia, ya ' _kan_?" Jungkook mengambil sumpitnya, lalu tersenyum pada Taehyung.

Pemuda itu mulai memakan _sashimi_ nya, sementara Taehyung masih mengawasi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Suasana di biarkan hening, karena Taehyung sendiri masih berpikir apa yang kira-kira akan ia lakukan. Tak lama kemudian, Sana telah menghabiskan sarapannya. "Dan, sekarang aku ingin mandi." Ujarnya kemudian, kembali menatap Taehyung.

Pria tampan itu tidak memiliki cara lain selain menuruti Sana yang menempati raga sang majikan. Ia membantu pemuda itu membuka piyamanya, lalu menggendongnya ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya di _bath up_ dan membuka keran air.

"Aku mau air dingin." kata Sana. Taehyung menoleh."Jungkook tidak suka mandi dengan air dingin." ucapnya.

Sosok itu menggedikkan bahu acuh, tak peduli. "Sayangnya aku bukan dia."

Memang tidak ada pilihan. Taehyung pun beralih membuka keran air dingin, lalu menuangkan sabun cair aromaterapi kesukaan Jungkook. Kemudian keluar dari sana.

"Taehyung," panggil Jimin di depan pintu kamar. Taehyung yang sedang menyiapkan baju di depan lemari pun menoleh. Sambil membawa setelan berwarna _midnight blue_ yang tergantung rapih pada _hanger_.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan informasinya?" tanya Taehyung seraya menutup lemari besar di depannya. Jimin mengangguk sembari berjalan masuk, membawa selembar kertas _print out_ dan memberikannya pada sang Ketua.

"Minatozaki Sana, tercatat sebagai karyawan di Divisi desain produk sejak tahun 2005." Jimin menjelaskan sementara Taehyung membaca isi kertas tersebut. Tiba-tiba keningnya berkerut dalam."Tapi, dia sudah meninggal satu minggu yang lalu. Dia di temukan tewas bunuh diri di _apartement_ nya karena overdosis obat tidur." Jimin melanjutkan

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama, memperhatikan dengan seksama pada foto yang tercetak. Seorang wanita berusia 25 tahun, cantik, rambutnya di kuncir kuda, dan meski samar ia mengingat sesuatu akan wanita itu.

Memang dirinya tidak pernah mengingat wanita mana saja yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun,samar-samar ia masig mengingat jika wanita bernama Sana itu pernah beberapa kali mengatakan suka dan sering memberinya bekal saat di kantor. Namun kenyataan jika wanita itu sudah meninggal tidak lama ini membuatnya cukup merasa kaget.

"Apa Tuan Muda memiliki masalah dengan wanita ini?" tanya Jimin ingin tahu.

"Tidak," jeda sejenak. "Akulah yang memiliki masalah dengannya." jawab Taehyung cenderung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau? Kau memiliki masalah dengan seorang wanita? Tumben." Jimin tampak tidak percaya. "Setahuku kalau ada masalah atau urusan yang belum selesai dengan orang yang sudah meninggal, roh orang itu tidak akan bisa tenang." lanjutnya.

"Kau benar. Wanita itu tidak akan pergi sebelum dia melakukan apa yang memang dia inginkan." kata Taehyung, wajahnya tampak gelisah. Jimin mengangguk-angguk kecil tanpa tahu maksud yang di katakan Ketua Tim nya itu.

Namun suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi mengalihkan perhatian kedua pria itu. Jimin memperhatikan ke sekeliling kamar, tapi tidak melihat sosok Jungkook di kamar itu.

"Apakah Tuan Muda ada di kamar mandi?" tanya Jimin, kembali menatap Taehyung. Pria itu balas menatap, lalu menengok kearah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"Ya," ia menilik jam tangannya. "Sudah terlalu lama dia berada di dalam. Tolong pegang kertas ini sebentar." Taehyung menyerahkan kertas hasil _print out_ juga baju milik Jungkook yang baru saja diambilnya kepada Jimin. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kamar mandi. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti melangkah saat tatapannya terpaku pada genangan air yang keluar dari dalam sana. Dan sialnya pintu itu terkunci dari dalam saat ia mencoba untuk membukanya."Buka pintunya! Sana!" perintah Taehyung lantang. Berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut sampai kenop nya berbunyi.

"Sana!" panggilnya geram sekaligus khawatir. "Jimin, bantu aku!" perintahnya. Jimin buru-buru meletakkan kertas _print out_ dan baju diatas tempat tidur dan mendekat. "Kita dobrak pintunya, hitungan ketiga." Jimin mengangguk. "Satu, dua, tiga!"

 ** _BRAK!_**

Taehyung dan Jimin berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan satu tendangan bertenaga bahkan hingga merusak salah satu engsel pintu tersebut. Dan matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat Jungkook yang terendam di _bath up_ dengan wajah pucat pasi, bibir membiru dan cairan merah yang memudarkan warna bening air keran.

Dengar sigap, Taehyung menarik salah satu jubah mandi yang tergantung di sana, mengangkat tubuh ringkih Jungkook dan menutupinya dengan pakaian itu.

"Jimin, cepat siapkan mobil!" perintah Taehyung, menengok pada Jimin yang berdiri tegang di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"B-baik!" sahut Jimin terbata dan segera melesat dari sana.

Taehyung menggendong tubuh dingin Jungkook, mendekapnya erat, berharap kehangatan tubuhnya dapat sedikit Jungkook rasakan. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, nyaris berlari. Benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan sedetik pun untuk menyelamatkan majikan kecilnya yang berada diambang kematian.

"Kookie, kumohon bertahanlah.." ucapnya berbisik lirih sembari mempererat dekapannya.

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

Otsu & Christal


	7. Chapter 7

Plot Story from **Unbroken** © **Skylar Otsu**.

Re-writing & editing by **Christal Alice**.

* * *

 **Pairing** : Kim **Taehyung** /Jeon **Jungkook**

 **Genre** : Mistery. Romance. Hurt Comfort.

 **Warning**! BL. AU.

* * *

 **Part**. **7**

* * *

...

"Siapkan Ruang IGD! Pasien butuh penanganan segera!" seru seorang suster di depan lobi IGD setelah seorang pasien di turunkan dari belakang mobil ambulans.

Dua orang suster segera mendorong brankar tersebut masuk, bersama Taehyung yang tampak tegang dan agak pucat, ikut mendorong ranjang itu. Tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah pucat Jungkook yang mulai membiru. Dua suster yang lain segera memasukkan pasien ke ruang IGD dan salah seorang suster lain yang telah berada di dalam ruangan buru-buru menghadang Taehyung yang ingin ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf Tuan, anda harus menunggu di luar." kata suster tersebut. Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika pintu ruangan itu di tutup, yang otomatis menyalakan lampu berwarna merah diatasnya. Tanda jika ruangan tersebut sedang di pakai.

Taehyung terdiam di depan pintu, sorot matanya absurd, dan tampak jelas di wajahnya ketakutan yang amat besar. Dari sekian banyak hal yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya, baru detik ini ia memperlihatkan ekspresi terguncang seperti itu.

Dalam keheningan, pria tampan itu tenggelam dalam kecemasan yang amat sangat, membuatnya lupa cara untuk berpikir dan menggerakkan kakinya. Pemandangan menakutkan itu masih terpampang jelas di matanya. Bagaimana sosok Jungkook yang terendam di dalam _bath up_ , wajah pucatnya, bibirnya yang membiru, dan sayatan di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sempat terbesit di pikirannya melihat pemandangan itu, bahwa Jungkook tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. Tapi rasa takut akan hal itu membuatnya sadar akan kondisi yang sebenarnya, karena dirinya percaya tidak ada kata terlambat dalam hal apapun.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Tuan Besar seandainya beliau masih hidup?" tanyanya gamang. Tangannya mengepal erat, dan dengan gerakan cepat meninju dinding di samping kanannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya, dan meski dirinya tahu jika tidak harus menyalahkan diri sendiri, tapi di dalam hati dan pikirannya ―Taehyung tetap merasa dirinyalah yang patut dipersalahkan atas kejadian ini. Jika tidak karena dirinya yang sudah menbuat seorang wanita bunuh diri dan mencelakai Jungkook.

Karena tinju mentah itu buku tangan kanan Taehyung terluka dan berdarah. Rasanya tidak sakit, dan bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan Jungkook yang kini sedang berada di dalam ruang IGD. Namun, di antara kekacauan pikirannya saat ini, setidaknya Taehyung masih dapat memikirkan sesuatu akan apa yang harus di lakukannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak pada kondisi buku tangannya yang kini mengeluarkana darah, Taehyung segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Saya Kim Taehyung. Maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu bekerja anda, Tuan Namjoon. Tapi, bisakah anda segera datang ke _Last Bouquet hospital_? Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Tuan Muda... Baik, terima kasih"

Suaranya terdengar goyah, tapi Taehyung sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu, ia pun kembali mengantongi ponselnya kemudian menghela napas samar. Dan dirinya tidak melihat tanda-tanda jika seseorang akan segera keluar dari ruangan di depannya dalam waktu dekat untuk memberikan penjelasan.

Keheningan yang semakin menambah kegelisahannya tidak juga berakhir setelah setengah jam berlalu, dan selama itu pula, Taehyung bertingkah gelisah dan tak bosannya menatap kearah pintu yang senantiasa tertutup. Membuat isi kepalanya semakin runyam, dan seolah tak memberi sedikit pun kesempatan untuknya memikirkan hal lain selain hal-hal buruk.

"Ketua Tim!" panggil Namjoon yang baru saja muncul. Taehyung yang sejak tadi berjalan mondar-mandir pun berhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil dan melihat Namjoon yang masih mengenakan jas dokter melangkah cepat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Jungkook bisa masuk Rumah Sakit?" tanya Namjoon khawatir. Taehyung sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat, merasa bingung harus memulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan.

"Semua ini salah saya. Saya tidak cukup baik menjaganya." Jawab Taehyung, seiring dengan tenggorokannya yang tercekat saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa maksud mu? Pasti ada alasan kenapa Jungkook bisa berada disini. Aku tahu kau menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Anda tidak akan percaya meskipun saya menceritakannya."

Di sela rasa panik yang menguasai, Namjoon merasa sedikit kebingungan,"Apa itu? Apa Jungkook terlibat hal yang berbahaya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa? Ceritakan padaku."

Taehyung melihat keseriusan di sorot mata pria itu, meski ragu bagaimanapun juga pria di depannya itu adalah kerabat yang sangat dekat dengan majikan kecilnya, lagi pula tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menceritakannya pada situasi seperti ini. Dan akhirnya Taehyung mengatakan semuanya pada Namjoon. Menceritakan segala hal yang selama ini tidak diketahui oleh pria itu, tentang kelebihan apa yang di miliki oleh Jungkook sejak kecil. Dan, ia sudah bisa menebak reaksi seperti apa yang di tunjukkan oleh pria yang kini sudah memiliki dua orang anak itu. Setengah percaya dan juga tidak.

"Kau bercanda?" sengalnya. "Aku kakak sepupunya, dan bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu jika Jungkook bisa melihat hantu? Sial, yang benar saja." lanjutnya tak percaya.

"Tuan Besar, Nyonya dan Nona Yein memang sengaja menyembunyikan hal itu. Selain itu hanya saya dan Jung Hoseok yang mengetahuinya." ujar Taehyung.

"...begitu? Kurasa itulah yang membuat Jungkook berbeda di mata orang lain. Jadi karena hal itu dia masuk Rumah Sakit?"

"Benar. Saya tidak waspada saat itu."

Namjoon menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan. Tepat pada saat itu, tak sengaja ia melihat tangan Taehyung yang berdarah. "Bukan salahmu. Dan sebaiknya kau obati tanganmu lebih dulu, karena jika Jungkook melihatnya, aku yakin dia tidak akan senang." Ujar Namjoon, layaknya seorang Ayah yang sedang menasehati sang putra.

Penantian mereka pun terjawab ketika pintu IGD dibuka. Baik Taehyung maupun Namjoon menoleh seperti anak kunci. Seorang pria berkacamata yang memakai jas putih menutup pintu di belakangnya kembali, sebelum menatap dua orang yang sejak tadi menanti di depannya.

"Keluarga pasien?" tanya Dokter itu.

"Saya Kakak sepupunya. Orangtua nya sudah meninggal." kata Namjoon. Dokter itu beralih menatap Taehyung.

"Anda yang membawa pasien?" tanyanya.

"Benar, dok."

"Baiklah. Begini, pasien mengalami _hypothermia_ karena berada di dalam air terlalu lama, dan untuk luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya, untungnya tidak sampai memotong urat nadinya. Kami sudah mengatasi hal itu. Namun, karena kondisi pasien yang sangat lemah dan cukup buruk…" Dokter itu menghela napas perlahan, "Pasien memasuki fase koma. Dan, semuanya tergantung pada ketahanan tubuh pasien sendiri. Jika dia cukup kuat, aku yakin dia tidak akan tidur terlalu lama." Jelas dokter tersebut panjang lebar. Taehyung tertegun dan Namjoon tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuknya…" pinta Namjoon.

"Itu sudah pasti. Oh iya, apakah pasien pernah mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Tidak pernah. Sepupu saya memang tidak bisa berjalan sejak lahir."

Dokter itu mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, kalau begitu pasien akan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat, anda berdua bisa melihatnya nanti."

"Baik, terima kasih." Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya sopan, begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

Dokter itu pun kembali masuk ke ruang IGD, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri termenung menatap pintu ruangan itu dengan hampa. Ternyata, penjelasan dari dokter tersebut sama sekali tidak meringankan ketakutannya akan kondisi Jungkook yang sebenarnya saat ini.

.

* * *

.

Malam tiba, membangunkan para pengendara angin yang tertidur pada sangkar-sangkar tersembunyi. Sudah sebelas jam berlalu sejak Jungkook di larikan ke Rumah Sakit. Memang penanganannya terbilang berjalan lancar, tapi tak lantas membuat pemuda itu segera tersadar dari tidurnya.

Hanya suara alat-alat medis yang terdengar, berbaur bersama suara detak jarum jam dinding yang bergema. Suara itu seolah menjadi pengingat bagi Jungkook yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri agar tetap bernapas― agar tak tergoda oleh keheningan yang ada. Karena, kapan pun, udara dingin selalu mampu merayu jiwanya yang lemah untuk melebur di dalamnya. Kemampuan udara yang nyata.

Dan sejak berjam-jam yang lalu pula, Taehyung sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di sisi ranjang Jungkook. Sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada pemandangan wajah pucat pemuda itu. Dimana ada sebuah alat bantu pernapasan yang menutupi hidungnya.

Taehyung merasa ketakutan, seolah jika ia mengalihkan tatapannya barang sedetik saja, sosok Jungkook akan berhenti bernapas.

Dan sungguh situasi yang aneh untuknya, menunggu sang majikan yang terlelap tanpa tahu kapan ia akan terbangun.

Pandangan matanya bergeser, memperhatikan tiap jengkal tubuh kurus Jungkook yang tak bergerak di balik selimut. Pemandangan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia lihat, karena sudah cukup banyak hal menyedihkan yang di lihatnya dari pemuda itu, termasuk kebakaran yang memakan korban jiwa dua anggota keluarga Jeon.

Ya, hari itu dirinya memang menjadi salah satu saksi peristiwa mengerikan tersebut, saat di mana keesokan harinya ia bertemu dengan Jungkook yang datang bersama ayahnya, karena memang ayah dan anak itu telah menetap di luar negeri sejak dua tahun lalu.

Taehyung menghela napas kecil, lalu melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Namun suara pintu yang di ketuk membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Ia baru saja bangkit berdiri saat pintu itu sudah lebih dulu di buka dari luar. Menampilkan sosok Namjoon yang datang bersama kedua anaknya. Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya kecil saat pria itu berjalan masuk.

"Ada perkembangan?" tanya pria itu, berdiri di dekat kursi.

"Tidak ada. Masih sama seperti tadi pagi." Jawab Taehyung sekenanya.

"Anak ini cukup sehat selain masalah diabetesnya, tidak ku sangka akan menjadi seperti ini." ujar Namjoon seraya mengusap pelan tangan Jungkook yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

"Paman Taehyung," panggil suara renyah di samping kanan pria itu, menarik-narik celana sang bodyguard. Taehyung pun menunduk, melihat seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar enam tahun.

"Ya Nona?" ia pun berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah perempuan itu.

"Ini." Kairi menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Taehyung. "Kata Ayah, Paman Taehyung belum makan sejak pagi. Jadi aku dan Ken meminta bibi untuk masak." ucapnya manis. Taehyung menatap kotak bekal di dalam kantong plastik tersebut, kemudian menerimanya.

"Terima kasih Nona." tak lupa ia tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu pun juga tersenyum.

"Paman Taehyung harus makan banyak supaya bisa membantu Kuki _Hyung_ bekerja!" celotehnya lucu. Namjoon tersenyum melihat putrinya itu, lalu mengusap rambut Kairi. Taehyung tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ayah, kenapa Kuki _Hyung_ tidur terus?" tanya Ken yang duduk diatas tempat tidur, tepat di samping Jungkook berbaring. Menatap pemuda itu dengan kedua mata kecilnya yang bulat.

"Jungkook _Hyung_ sedang sakit Ken." jawab Namjoon kalem.

"Padahal aku ingin bermain game bersama Kuki _Hyung_. Kapan dia bangun?" mata kecilnya menatap sang Ayah.

"Ayah juga tidak tahu. Berdo'a saja agar _Hyung_ mu cepat bangun." Ken mengangguk polos. Namjoon menengok pada Kairi yang masih berceloteh pada Taehyung.

"Kairi, biarkan Paman Taehyung makan dulu." ucapnya, Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Saya tidak masalah." ujarnya. Pria itu mengangkat tubuh kecil putrinya dan mendudukannya di pinggir ranjang.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kau makan saja dulu atau mandi. Biar aku, Ken dan Kairi yang menjaga Jungkook di sini." Namjoon memberikan saran, dan Taehyung pun bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu." sahutnya patuh. Namjoon menepuk kecil pundak Taehyung saat pria itu berjalan melewatinya.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut, dan menutup pintunya kembali dengan pelan. Tetapi, ia tidak segera beranjak dari sana, melainkan hanya diam berdiri memunggungi pintu kamar rawat Jungkook.

"Jungkook, apa kau juga melihatnya saat ini?" tanya Taehyung pada keheningan yang menyapanya di lorong panjang Rumah Sakit tersebut.

* * *

 ** _tbc_**

Otsu & Christal


	8. END

Plot Story from **Unbroken** © **Skylar Otsu**

Re-writing & editing by Christal Alice

* * *

 **Pairing** : Kim **Taehyung** /Jeon **Jungkook**

 **Genre** : Mistery. Romance. Hurt Comfort.

 **Warning**! BL. AU.

* * *

 **Part**. **8**

* * *

 **...**

 **Hari ke 2**

Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Suasana masih sama seperti kemarin. Kamar rawat _VIP_ bernomor _02_ itu masih terlampau hening, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan munculnya kabar baik dari sang pemuda yang masih memejamkan mata. Jungkook seperti tak ingin bangun dari mimpi indah yang tak pernah menghampirinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Di saat seperti inilah kesetiaan Taehyung akan di uji. Sejauh mana dirinya sebagai bawahan sekaligus asisten pribadi akan tetap setia menunggu. Tak peduli seberapa besar keinginannya untuk menggantikan posisi Jungkook, ia harus tetap berada di sisinya. Karena kapan pun pemuda itu membuka mata, hal pertama yang akan di lihatnya adalah dirinya.

Setelah memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, Taehyung kembali membuka mata. Dan hal pertama yang di lakukannya adalah memeriksa keadaan Jungkook, berharap menemukan gerakan kecil atau apa pun yang menandakan jika pemuda itu akan segera sadar. Sayang sekali, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda itu dan hanya mampu menghela napas kecewa.

Tepat pada saat Taehyung menoleh kearah jam dinding, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar rawat tersebut dan melihat seorang suster masuk membawa papan catatan dan sekantung infuse baru. Suster itu sempat tersenyum ramah pada Taehyung, lalu mendekat ke tempat tidur.

Taehyung memperhatikan sang suster yang mulai mengganti kantung _infuse_ , dan memaku tatapannya pada gerak-gerik wanita itu, bahkan saat suster itu sedang menulis sesuatu di catatannya. Hingga sang suster mengangkat wajahnya setelah selesai menulis, dan balas menatap Taehyung.

"Anda bisa istirahat. Saya yang akan berjaga disini." kata suster itu ramah.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." tolak Taehyung.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi anda tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari kamar ini. Jika anda tidak beristirahat sejenak, anda juga bisa jatuh sakit." ujar suster itu panjang lebar. Taehyung beralih menatap wajah pucat Jungkook untuk sesaat sebelum mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah," ia pun bangkit berdiri. "Tolong berjaga disini selagi saya keluar."

Suster itu tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja."

* * *

 **Hari ke 3**

Tidak ada aktifitas yang berarti di kamar rawat Jungkook. Dimana Taehyung masih setia duduk di sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidurnya tanpa pernah sama sekali merasa bosan. Entah sedang menerima telepon, makan, ataupun tidur, ia melakukan semuanya dengan duduk. Jika saja suster di sana atau Namjoon tidak 'mengusir paksa' dirinya untuk sekadar mandi atau merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak, bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan sedikit pun bergerak dari sana.

Suster-suster yang bertugas di dalam kamar rawat tersebut sampai terheran-heran. Karena mungkin baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang pria dewasa sangat 'gigih' menunggu seorang pemuda di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ketua Tim." panggil seseorang. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah pintu kamar rawat yang kini terbuka. Kerutan samar menghiasi dahinya ketika melihat sosok Hanbin datang dengan membawa tumpukan buket bunga dan beberapa parsel.

"Saya sudah mengetuk pintu tadi." kata Hanbin. Taehyung bangkit berdiri.

"Darimana semua itu?" tanyanya heran. Hanbin melangkah masuk dan meletakkan semua yang di bawanya ke atas meja kaca di depan sofa yang letaknya sejurus dengan pintu kamar―di sisi kanan tempat tidur yang di peruntukkan bagi penunggu pasien.

"Semua ini dari rekan bisnis Tuan Muda, dan juga dari beberapa rekanan perusahaan." jawab Hanbin. Taehyung pun berjalan mendekat kearah sofa, mengambil salah satu buket bunga mawar merah dan melihat kartu yang terselip.

"Semuanya di kirimkan ke rumah?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan kembali buket itu.

"Tidak semua. Beberapa dikirimkan ke kantor."

Taehyung memilah-milah semua buket bunga yang ada, dan di singkirkannya keatas sofa. Sementara parsel yang berupa buah-buahan dan beberapa macam makanan sehat dibiarkan di atas meja kaca itu.

"Bawa bunga-bunga ini kembali. Tuan Muda alergi serbuk bunga." ujarnya. Hanbin mengangguk.

"Dan makanan-makanan ini, ambil yang kau mau. Tuan Muda tidak akan mau memakan semua ini." lanjutnya, kemudian menoleh kearah Jungkook diatas tempat tidur. "Lagipula dia belum akan bangun dalam waktu dekat" ujarnya dengan sorot sendu. Hanbin pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang majikan.

"Apa separah itu penyakit Tuan Muda, Ketua?" tanyanya prihatin. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Hanbin pun keluar dari kamar rawat itu dengan membawa serta buket-buket bunga dan beberapa parsel. Sementara Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengambil sekotak cokelat impor yang memiliki bungkus berwarna putih bertuliskan _Hamlet_. Mungkin saja dengan memakan cokelat, pikirannya bisa sedikit merasa rileks. Dan saat ia akan beranjak ke samping tempat tidur, seorang Dokter dan suster masuk untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin.

* * *

 **Hari ke 4**

Suara ceria nan polos milik Kairi dan Ken mewarnai kamar rawat Jungkook hari ini. Si kembar itu sengaja diantar untuk menjenguk sang Paman yang terbaring di sana sepulang sekolah. Meskipun pada akhirnya kedua bocah itu malah membuat repot Taehyung akan tingkah khas anak-anak seperti mereka. Meski begitu, Taehyung tidak merasa terganggu atau pun kerepotan dengan semua itu. Justru sudah hampir beberapa jam mereka memainkan macam-macam permainan.

Walau sering kali Taehyung melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok Jungkook yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Setidaknya dengan kehadiran si kembar itu, kesendiriannya sedikit terlupakan. Untungnya tak lama kemudian Namjoon datang dengan membawa empat kotak bento. Dan bisa di tebak jika si kembar sangat senang di bawakan bento dengan lauk tempura kesukaan mereka.

"Jungkook pasti bingung jika dia sadar saat ini. Bocah itu sangat canggung ketika menghadapi anak kecil." kata Namjoon di sela makan malam mereka di kamar rawat itu. Taehyung memperhatikan Kairi dan Ken yang sedang asyik melahap makanan sambil menonton tv.

"Kau masih ingat Istri ku, Ketua?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Dulu saat dia masih hidup dan belum tahu jika Jungkook adalah sepupuku, dia sangat membencinya. Tidak mengherankan jika sifatnya yang sok tua itu terkadang membuat orang lain kesal, tapi saat isriku tahu kalau yang mengirimkan mainan tiap bulan itu adalah Jungkook, kebenciannya mulai memudar. Dan dia benar-benar kaget saat tahu kalau anak sok tua dan arogan itu adalah sepupuku." kenangnya menatap sendu pada sosok Jungkook. Taehyung cukup tahu diri untuk tidak bersuara saat ini, ia hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Jungkook sering berkata kalau semua wanita di dalam keluarga kami selalu berakhir tragis. Sulit di percaya tapi itulah yang terjadi. Bahkan setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut Istri ku, aku masih tidak mempercayainya."

"Menurut saya, itu hanya sugesti yang terlanjur tertanam di benak Tuan Muda. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ujar Taehyung. Namjoon tersenyum samar, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tahu itu. Sebaiknya nanti tidak ku perbolehkan Kairi dan Ken terlalu sering bergaul dengan Pamannya. Anak itu bisa mendoktrin anak-anak ku dengan hal yang tidak-tidak." ucapnya sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Sayangnya kita tidak tahu kapan Tuan Muda akan bangun." Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu menghabiskan makanannya, kembali memaku tatapannya pada Jungkook.

"Sebagai seorang Dokter aku tidak percaya apa kata orang. Jika seseorang mengalami koma, maka saat itu jiwanya sedang berkeliaran. Itu sangat aneh, bagaimana mungkin jiwa seseorang dapat berkeliaran jika orang itu tidak meninggal? Apa aku benar?" ia menoleh pada Taehyung. Pria itu mengangguk kecil. "Tapi apa menurut mu Jungkook mengalami hal itu saat ini?"

Taehyung terdiam, begitu pula Namjoon yang memilih untuk larut dalam keheningan 'kecil' itu. Terlepas dari suara berisik Kairi dan Ken yang duduk di atas tempat tidur tamu, tengah berebutan menonton channel favorit masing-masing. Dan meski dirinya tidak mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu, tidak dapat di pungkiri jika saat ini dirinya berharap hal itu benar adanya. Karena tentu Jungkook dapat melihat dan mendengar semua yang ada di kamar rawat ini.

Bukankah dengan begitu pemuda itu akan lebih cepat sadar? Tapi apakah itu mungkin? Entahlah. Dirinya berharap hal-hal ajaib yang tam di percayainya terjadi saat ini juga. Karena dirinya tak tahan melihat sang majikan terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Namun kesunyian diantara kedua pria itu terurai akan bunyi tak beraturan dari sebuah alat medis di samping tempat tidur pasien. Namjoon spontan bangkit berdiri, mendekat ke tempat tidur di ikuti Taehyung.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanyanya cemas. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh ringkih itu mengejang hebat

"Panggil Dokter! Cepat!" suruh Namjoon cukup panik. Taehyung pun keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kuki kenapa Ayah?" tanya Kairi yang kini berdiri berjinjit di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya, melihat wajah polos serta sorot mata yang penuh akan tanda tanya di mata anak kembarnya.

"Berdo'a lah supaya _Hyung_ -mu baik-baik saja." ujarnya bijak.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Krriiiingg~!_

Telepon yang berdering di ruang keamanan memaksa Jimin yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya berpaling sejenak dan mengangkat telepon.

"Dengan kediaman keluarga Jeon." sapanya.

"Oh, Taehyung. Ada apa?" Jimin menarik kursi _ergonomic_ nya mendekat ke meja seberang dimana telepon terletak. "Semuanya aman. Baik, akansegera ku laksanakan."

Sambungan itu pun usai, Jimin meletakkan kembali gagang telepon di tempatnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Yesung _Hyung_ dan Eunhyuk _Hyung_ , kalian diminta Ketua untuk ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!" ujarnya pada dua orang pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa cangkir kopi.

"Kami berdua? Memang ada apa?" tanya Yesung tampak bingung. Karena baru kali ini Ketua Tim mereka meminta orang untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit selama satu minggu ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak mengatakannya. Sudah pergi saja, mungkin ada sesuatu."

"Baiklah. Ayo." Eunhyuk meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan beranjak keluar dengan diikuti Yesung yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau sendiri dapat tugas dari Ketua?" tanya Hanbin yang duduk di balik meja monitor cctv.

"Aku harus mengambil sesuatu di kamar Tuan Muda, nanti akan ada yang mengambilnya ke sini." kata Jimin.

Pria muda itu pun beranjak dari ruang kemanan menuju ke bangunan rumah yang semakin terasa sepi dari hari ke hari. Dan tentu saja hampir semua karyawan di rumah itu bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi pada majikan mereka, tak terkecuali dirinya. Meski hari itu ia juga berada di kamar Jungkook, tapi ia tak tahu pasti akan apa yang terjadi.

Langkahnya masih terasa santai menyusuri lantai dasar rumah berlantai tiga tersebut. Sesekali mengecek ruangan lain di tiap lantai yang di lewatinya, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di kamar tidur milik Jungkook. Jimin baru saja memasukkan kunci serep ke pintu tersebut, saat sayup-sayup ia mendengar alunan lagu dari dalam kamar. Gerakan tangannya sempat terhenti kembali memutar kunci berwarna perak itu, dan dengan wajah bingung ia membuka pintu tersebut lebar-lebar.

Semua properti dan barang-barang pribadi milik Jungkook tertata rapih seperti seharusnya, dan tidak terdengar apa pun disana. Jimin melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati dan memperhatikan ke seluruh kamar. Tidak ada yang aneh disana. Lalu, apakah lagu yang tadi di dengarnya itu hanyalah perasaannya saja?

Jimin menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, masih memandang ke sekitar. Setelah merasa semuanya baik-baik saja, ia pun berjalan ke arah lemari arsip yang berada di dekat sofa. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat password lemari yang di kirimkan Taehyung melalui e-mail. Setelah terdengat bunyi _'klik'_ , pintu lemari itu pun terbuka. Jimin kembali mengantongi ponselnya sambil membuka pintu tersebut.

Dengan seksama, pria itu mencari dokumen yang di maksud oleh Taehyung. Sebuah dokumen ber _cover_ merah gelap yang berada di deretan paling ujung, di ambilnya dokumen itu lalu menutup pintu lemari kembali. Saat itulah secara tak sengaja matanya melihat pantulan sosok Jungkook yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kedua matanya melebar, melihat bayangan yang terpantul jelas di depan kaca. Majikan kecilnya itu hanya diam dan balas memandang dengan sorot yang khas. Namun tampak sehat dan anehnya Jungkook berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Bukankah pemuda itu sudah lumpuh sejak kecil?

Jimin berbalik cepat dengan wajah tegang, namun dirinya tak melihat siapapun di kamar itu. Tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya. Ia pun beranjak ke arah kamar mandi, membukanya, dan tak melihat siapa pun disana.

"Tidak mungkin Tuan Muda ada disini, kan?" ucapnya merasa bingung sendiri, lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi kembali.

.

.

* * *

.

Tepat pada pukul sebelas siang, Taehyung memasuki gedung JAPFA Group, melangkah lebar-lebar seperti takut akan terlambat naik kereta. Jika tidak ada alasan yang terlalu penting untuk meninggalkan Rumah Sakit walau hanya semenit, ia tidak akan mau bergerak sedikit pun untuk keluar dari kamar rawat Jungkook.

Sayangnya, siang ini ia harus keluar untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen di kantor. Sementara dirinya pergi, Taehyung telah memerintahkan dua anak buahnya untuk berjaga di Rumah Sakit selama dirinya menjalankan tugasnya yang lain sebagai Asisten sang Direktur. Terlalu fokus pada apa yang ditujunya, Taehyung sampai mengabaikan beberapa sapaan dari pegawai lain yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dan kemunculannya di kantor hari ini setelah satu minggu menghilang cukup mengejutkan sekretaris yang mejanya berada di depan ruang Direktur.

"Ketua Tim." Lisa refleks bangkit berdiri. Hendak menanyakan sesuatu tapi pria itu tampak sedang tidak ingin bicara, terlihat dari cara berjalannya yang tergesa.

"Aku hanya datang untuk mengambil beberapa berka.s" kata Taehyung singkat saat masuk melewati pintu kaca yang terbuka otomatis.

Lisa hanya mengangguk paham, memilih untuk menunda apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

Tanpa kesalahan Taehyung memencet rangkaian angka kombinasi password untuk akses masuk ke ruang Direktur. Pria tampan itu segera masuk menuju meja kerja Jungkook, kemudian memilah-milah setumpuk berkas yang sudah satu minggu tak terjamah. Ia hanya membutuhkan dua berkas yang harus di serahkannya pada wakil Direktur hari ini. Karena bagaimana pun juga, perusahaan ini harus tetap berjalan.

Taehyung sempat memeriksa isi kedua berkas yang di butuhkan, memastikan jika tidak ada isi berkas yang salah. Tepat saat ia menutup berkas-berkas itu, aroma harum lembut yang sangat familiar menerpa indera penciumannya.

Kepalanya berputar seperti anak kunci, dengan pandangan waspada menatap keluar ruangan. Seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang berasal dari aroma harum tersebut. Tanpa di sadarinya, ia mencengkram erat berkas yang sedang ia genggam, lantas tertegun ketika tatapannya jatuh pada botol kaca parfum kosong yang berada di dekat sebuah patung kucing kecil di meja tersebut.

Taehyung terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki membawa dokumen yang di butuhkannya. Pintu ruangan itupun terkunci otomatis ketika di tutup.

"Tadi saya sudah meminta Sehun- _ssi_ untuk mengantar beberapa berkas baru ke rumah Direktur." kata Lisa ketika melihat Taehyung melalui pintu kaca.

"Baik, terima kasih." sahutnya singkat.

Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, berjalan cepat dan tak menghiraukan tatapan beberapa karyawan yang menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk turun ke lantai dasar, segera menuju ke meja receptionist untuk menitipkan berkas.

"Tolong berikan dokumen ini kepada Yoo Yoon Seok." ujarnya pada seorang wanita di balik meja panjang itu.

Wanita itu meraih berkas tersebut seraya menundukkan kepalanya kecil.

Taehyung baru saja membalikkan badan untuk beranjak saat ponselnya berdering. Ia merogoh saku jasnya, dan melihat nama salah satu bawahannya yang muncul di layarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu mengangkat telepon.

 _"Tuan Muda kejang-kejang, Ketua."_ kata suara di seberang sana. Saat itu juga, mata sipit Taehyung seketika melebar.

Kalimat singkat itu cukup menjelaskan kepanikan Yesung di telepon. Lantas, Taehyung segera mengambil langkah seribu dengan perasaan tak karuan, yang dimana langkahnya berubah menjadi derapan yang sangat cepat menuju mobil yang terparkir di lobi.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung langsung membuka pintu kamar rawat dengan napas tak beraturan dan wajah tegang. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak membeku saat melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar itu. Terdapat seorang Dokter dan dua orang suster yang sibuk melakukan pertolongan pada sosok Jungkook yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Matanya sampai tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihat alat pengejut jantung yang di persiapkan oleh sang Dokter.

Ada apa ini? Sepertinya otaknya kini mendadak tak dapat bekerja dengan baik. Otak cemerlangnya seolah tak berfungsi saat melihat Dokter di dalam menggunakan alat pengejut itu diatas dada telanjang Jungkook. Di iringi bunyi dengung nada tinggi yang dapat menghentikan jantungnya saat itu juga.

Seorang suster yang baru saja menyiapkan beberapa peralatan melihat Taehyung yang berdiri di ambang pintu, akhirnya berjalan mendekat dengan tergesa.

"Maaf Tuan. Anda harus menunggu di luar." kata sang suster tegas namun ramah.

Taehyung masih tak bergeming saat si suster mendorong tubuhnya mundur dari ambang pintu lalu menutupnya. Masih tidak ada reaksi, seolah pikiran dan jiwanya melayang begitu jauh. Karena pemandangan di dalam kamar rawat tadi sangat mengerikan hingga membuat pria tinggi itu shock.

"Maaf, siapa pemilik mobil sedan hitam di depan lobi yang mesinnya masih menyala? Mobil anda menghalangi jalan." tegur seorang suster. Eunhyuk menoleh pada Yesung, mereka berpandangan bingung karena Taehyung tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Akan saya pindahkan." Sahut Eunhyuk pada akhirnya. Suster itu pun melangkah pergi.

Pria itu memberi isyarat pada rekannya―Yesung. Memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana, tak ingin mengganggu sang Ketua yang saat ini sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Keheningan lorong seperti memberi sebuah tamparan untuknya. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Taehyung menyudahi keterpakuannya, dengan tubuh dan perasaan yang berat ia membalikkan badan dan berdiri bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. Rasanya gamang, kakinya jadi tak bertenaga hingga tubuhnya merosot turun dan membuatnya duduk di lantai.

Taehyung menekuk kedua lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga keningnya menempel pada lulut. Dalam kesunyian ini ia hanya diam menunggu tak berdaya. Namun sepasang kaki yang berdiri di depannya, membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat wajah perlahan.

Seorang wanita muda, berpakaian anggun, dengan wajah teduh yang cantik. Untuk kedua kalinya, Taehyung dibuat terkejut, iris matanya membesar sempurna melihat sosok wanita yang sangat di kenalnya

Wanita itu berpakaian serba hitam ala baju kantoran, hanya menatap Taehyung yang terpaku menatapnya. Seulas senyum tercetak di bibir merah wanita itu, saat Taehyung dengan perlahan bangkit berdiri.

"Nyonya..." Taehyung berucap sangat pelan. Tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat kedua matanya.

 _'Akan ku bawa anak itu kembali, karena belum waktunya dia pergi bersama kami.'_ suara lembut itu kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. Meski wanita itu tak terlihat membuka mulutnya.

"Maksud anda apakah..." Taehyung tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jeon Ji Won mengangguk samar.

 _'Berjanjilah untuk lebih menjaganya... Anak itu sangat berarti bagi kami.'_

"Saya berjanji."

 _'Selama ini kami bisa tenang karena kau lah yang berada di sampingnya. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya.'_

Ji Won kembali tersenyum, lalu sedetik kemudian sosoknya menghilang seperti asap. Taehyung termenung menatap dinding bercat putih di depannya. Suasana di lorong tersebut kembali terasa sunyi, seolah tak pernah ada percakapan apa pun.

Namun suara pintu yang dibuka tepat di samping kirinya membuat Taehyung segera menoleh dan berdiri. Akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba, karena Dokter yang ada di dalam kamar rawat kini keluar.

"Apa anda yang bernama Taehyung?" tanya Dokter itu.

"Benar." jawab Taehyung tak sabar.

"Pasien sudah sadar dan memanggil nama anda, silahkan masuk." kata Dokter berkacamata itu.

Taehyung langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Jungkook. Rasa lega luar biasa menyergapnya saat melihat sosok ringkih itu kini membuka matanya meski tak sepenuhnya. Ia meraih tangan Jungkook yang terulur lemah kearahnya. Jungkook tampaknya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, bibirnya yang kering bergerak di balik alat bantu pernapasan. Dan Taehyung segera melepas alat itu tanpa bertanya lebih dulu pada Dokter.

"A―aku..." Jungkook mengatur napasnya, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Mereka. A―aku me...lihat...mereka..." sambungnya lirih. Pemuda pucat itu meneteskan air mata.

Taehyung menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke belakang leher Jungkook, sedikit mengangkat pundak majikannya itu.

"Se―telah delapan tahun. Akhirnya...aku melihat mereka..." Jungkook terisak. Tanpa berniat menyakiti pemuda itu, Taehyung mendekap kepala Jungkook ke dadanya.

"Aku tahu." balasnya berbisik. Dengan tangan bergetar Jungkook mencengkram erat belakang jas yang Taehyung kenakan.

"Aku salah...selama...ini..."

Taehyung mempererat dekapannya tanpa membuat Jungkook sesak. Baik sang Dokter maupun dua orang suster yang ada di kamar tersebut hanya diam menyaksikan. Jujur saja karena mereka cukup kaget akan kondisi pasien yang baru sadar tetapi dapat berbicara cukup banyak serta menangis.

Hingga tak terdengar lagi suara isakan itu, dan tubuh Jungkook kehilangan tenaga. Taehyung merenggangkan dekapannya, kini melihat kedua mata itu kembali tertutup dengan sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Dok?" panggil Taehyung bingung, kemudian menoleh pada sang dokter yang berdiri di depan ranjang.

"Tenang saja, pasien hanya tertidur. Karena cukup lama tak sadarkan diri, fungsi otaknya belum dapat bekerja secara optimal." jelasnya seraya berjalan mendekat. Taehyung kembali menatap wajah pucat Jungkook, lalu dengan hati-hati meletakkan kepala pemuda itu kembali ke atas bantal.

Dirinya harus rela untuk bergeser dari sisi tempat tidur agar sang Dokter dapat melakukan tugasnya . Dan ia cukup senang melihat Dokter itu melepas beberapa alat yang sebelumnya menunjang kehidupan Jungkook, sementara seorang suster membantu, seorang lagi keluar dari kamar rawat membawa papan catatan.

"Berdo'a saja agar kondisi pasien tetap stabil. Tapi jika melihat reaksinya tadi, saya yakin pasien akan baik-baik saja. Saat ini pasien hanya tertidur, karena masih terpengaruh obat-obatan. Terlebih kinerja otak dan syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya belum bekerja secara optimal." kata Dokter itu. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih."

Dokter dan suster itupun keluar dari kamar rawat. Sementara Taehyung kembali mendekat ke tempat tidur, menyingkirkan poni tipis di dahi Jungkook dengan perlahan. Perasaan lega itu tampak jelas di sorot matanya, memandangi wajah tidur sang majikan.

.

* * *

.

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from chandelier_

 _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like doesn't exist_

 _._

Chandelier itu mengalun lembut di dalam kamar rawat yang hening, suara Sia yang berkarakter serasi dengan suasana kamar saat ini. Dan tampaknya Taehyung― yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop di sofa, memang menyukai lagu tersebut, karena sudah beberapa kali ia memutarnya malam ini, sembari menjaga Jungkook yang masih terlelap setelah beberapa jam lalu sempat sadar.

Taehyung tampak tengah fokus mengecek e-mail tanpa di ketahuinya jika jemari tangan Jungkook bergerak pelan. Pemuda itu terlihat akan membuka mata, dan meskipun dengan perlahan akhirnya kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Dengan mata yang menyipit karena cahaya lampu dan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, ia hanya diam sambil mencerna kondisi di dalam kamar.

"...berisik..." satu kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Sangat pelan tetapi cukup dapat di dengar Taehyung.

Pria itu refleks mengangkat wajahnya saat melihat Jungkook yanh kini mengedipkan mata pelan. Pemuda itu tampak berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi apa daya karena kondisinya masih terlalu lemas dan tak bertenaga. Ia harus rela bebaring diam dan hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan perlahan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun." ucap Taehyung yang kini berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Jungkook menoleh ke samping kirinya, menatap sang bodyguard. Ia hanya memejamkan mata saat pria itu mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Satu minggu, dan tertidur selama sepuluh jam setelah bangun dari koma pagi tadi." Taehyung menyeret kursi di dekat tempat tidur tamu dan menempatkannya di dekat ranjang Jungkook. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang yang samar.

"Wanita sialan itu, lihat saja. Akan ku buat dia mati untuk yang kedua kalinya jika dia berani muncul di depan ku lagi." ujar Jungkook setengah menggerutu, dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum samar mendengarnya.

Ya, rasanya senang dan lebih baik jika melihat Jungkook yang asli―yang seperti ini.

Pria tampan itu meraih tangan kiri Jungkook yang tergeletak lemas, memperhatikan sebuah tanda berbentuk lingkaran dan rangkaian kalimat aneh yang mengikuti pola lingkaran di telapak tangan itu. Sebuah rahasia yang selalu di sembunyikan di balik sarung tangan yang selalu di kenakan Jungkook kapan pun.

"Lain kali bertindak lah lebih dulu, karena akan lebih banyak lagi roh yang ingin menempati tubuhmu." ujarnya, dan kembali meletakkan tangan Jungkook.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Terakhir kali kau membakar arwah penasaran saat usiamu lima belas tahun. Apa kau ingat siapa dia?"

"Tidak, yang jelas mereka sangat mengganggu, tapi kalau kau bisa memanfaatkan mereka, itu akan sangat berguna."

"Tentu saja."

Hening sesaat di antara mereka. Jungkook hanya menatap langit-langit kamar, seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu. Dan Taehyung ikut terdiam saat ingatannya kembali terulang akan kejadian aneh beberapa belas jam yang lalu, pada saat sosok Jeon Ji Won muncul di hadapannya.

"Lucu sekali." Jungkook mengakhiri kesunyian dan Taehyung kembali menatapnya. "8 tahun aku berusaha untuk bertemu mereka dan sia-sia. Dan ketika aku hampir mati, mereka muncul dengan sangat singkat. Bukankah sangat lucu?" lanjutnya, kini menoleh pada Taehyung.

"Mereka sangat menyayangi mu." kata Taehyung menanggapi.

"Bahkan setelah meninggal pun Ibu tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya menyuruh ku untuk hidup bahagia. Sepertinya selama ini aku salah, aku tidak melihat rasa penasaran atau dendam di wajahnya."

"Sudah seharusnya, karena satu-satunya yang beliau khawatirkan hanya dirimu. Sekarang mereka bisa lebih tenang karena kau anak yang sangat kuat, terlebih ada aku yang menjagamu."

Jungkook menoleh, memperhatikan Taehyung yang lekat menatapnya. "Apa kau sedang menyampaikan pesan dari seseorang?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya. "Gaya bicaramu agak berbeda." lanjutnya menyelidik.

"Apanya yang berbeda?" tanya Taehyung tenang.

"Seseorang bicara padamu saat aku koma?" Jungkook balik bertanya. Taehyung hanya diam untuk beberapa detik.

"Nyonya muncul di hadapanku, tadi pagi." Ujarnya sembari mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jungkook. Pemuda itu menatap tak percaya.

"Kau serius?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kau sangat berarti bagi mereka."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya." Jungkook tertawa lemas. "Ternyata, untuk bertemu dengan mereka, aku harus sekarat terlebih dahulu dan kau yang tidak ada keinginan justru bertemu Ibu dengan sangat mudah." ucapnya terkekeh.

"Tidak ingin tahu apa yang Nyonya katakan padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah tahu apa itu. Karena itulah alasanmu berada di sini sampai detik ini."

"Kau benar."

Jungkook kembali menatap langit-langit. Saat kepalanya mendadak terasa berat lagi. "Kepala ku pusing, panggilkan Dokter." pintanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah." Taehyung pun bangkit berdiri. Sempat mengusap lembut rambut majikan kecilnya itu sejenak sebelum keluar dari kamar rawat.

Perlahan Jungkook kembali membuka matanya, menghela napas pendek. Tenggelam dalam diam yang melunakkan hati. Ia tidak menangis dan bukan berarti hatinya terbuat dari batu. Seangkuh apapun sifatnya, ia hanyalah seorang anak remaja berusia sembilan belas tahun yang 'di paksa' menjadi dewasa. Namun mungkin saat ini ia dapat mengerti akan semua hal yang telah terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Lalu bolehkah saat ini dirinya merasa lega?

.

* * *

.

"Sebenarnya, anda masih harus menjalani rawat inap untuk beberapa hari kedepan." kata dokter di dalam kamar rawat pagi ini. Berdiri di depan tempat tidur dan memperhatikan pasiennya yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap.

Jungkook tengah mengaitkan kemeja kotak-kotaknya saat merespon kata-kata sang Dokter.

"Anda tahu berapa banyak kerugian yang di timbulkan selama aku ada di Rumah Sakit?" tanyanya, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.  
"Tapi hal ini juga untuk kesehatan anda." sang dokter memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jubah putihnya.

"Kesehatan ku baik-baik saja seperti yang anda bilang. Yang tidak baik adalah perusahaan yang sudah ku tinggalkan selama delapan hari ini." sahut Jungkook lagi.

Dokter itu mengerutkan kening, "Perusahaan? Di usia semuda ini?" raut wajahnya terlihat tak yakin dan Jungkook menoleh ke arah dokter berkacamata itu.

"Beginilah hidup, dokter. Banyak hal yang tidak anda ketahui." ujarnya sok dewasa. Dokter itu tak lagi menanggapi, karena sudah cukup tahu karakter sang pasien.

Jungkook memakai jam tangan merah favoritnya selagi Taehyung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan baju kotor ke dalam sebuah tas. Sang Dokter tampaknya telah berasumsi jika pemuda itu adalah seorang Tuan Muda yang memiliki pengawal yang setia, karena saat ini Taehyung sedang memakaikan sepatu pada Jungkook. Yah tentunya itu benar.

"Baiklah, saya permisi." ucap sang dokter pada akhirnya lalu melangkah keluar. Dan Taehyung yang baru saja selesai membantu Jungkook memakai sepatu, segera berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya kecil seraya mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

"Sudah kau urus administrasi nya?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung memutar kepalanya.

"Sudah beres. Apa kau yakin sudah merasa lebih baik?" pria tampan itu memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang masih agak pucat.

Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu baru saja sadar dari koma dua hari yang lalu, dan secara medis tubuhnya belum dapat melakukan aktifitas normal karena masih lemah. Tapi karena kondisinya cukup stabil, maka Jungkook bersikeras untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit saat ini juga.

"Kau juga mau menyuruhku untuk tetap berada di sini?" tanyanya balik.

"Bukan. Hanya saja tubuhmu masih belum kuat untuk bekerja."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk langsung ke kantor, aku mau pulang."

"Baiklah."

Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya di dada memperhatikan Taehyung yang mengambil sebuah kursi roda yang sudah di sediakan di dekat tempat tidur. Pria itu membuka kursi tersebut, lalu mengangkat tubuh kurus Jungkook dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi roda. Taehyung segera mendorong kursi itu kearah pintu.

"Bawa tasnya dan masukan ke bagasi." perintahnya pada seorang bawahannya yang berdiri di depan kamar rawat.

"Baik."

.

* * *

.

Sepanjang perjalanan selama berada di dalam mobil, Jungkook tak sedikitpun melewatkan pemandangan di luar kaca jendela di samping kanannya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Suasana di dalam mobil cukup tenang berkat rangkaian lagu yang mengalun dari seperangkat audio. Dan beberapa kali Taehyung yang berada di balik kemudi mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang melewati kaca spion dalam.

Lagu itu lagi. Chandelier milik Sia, kembali mengalun, membuat Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan satu alis terangkat sorot matanya tertuju pada kursi kemudi di mana Taehyung sedang duduk dan mengemudi.

"Saat aku bangun tidur juga aku mendengar lagu ini." komentarnya. Taehyung kembali melirik kearah kaca spion.

"Aku suka lagu ini." ucapnya.

"Suaranya seperti orang yang sedang sakit tenggorokkan."

"Itulah menariknya. Apa kau tahu persamaan dan perbedaan mu dengan lagu ini?"

Kedua alis Jungkook terangkat. "Apa?" ia tampak ingin tahu.

"Persamaannya, kalian sama -sama sedang mabuk."

"Maksudmu?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau mabuk dalam ritme kehidupanmu, sampai kau tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang ingin masuk dan menolong mu. Kau terlalu menikmati dan menginginkan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Semua kamu lakukan sendiri seolah tidak ada hari esok." ujar Taehyung panjang lebar. Dan Jungkook tampak tak ingin berkomentar.

Pemuda kurus itu memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menatap keluar jendela. Karena enggan di akuinya jika apa yang di katakan sang bodyguard itu benar. Dirinya memang memikmati 'rasa mabuk' itu.

"Dan perbedaannya, kau mabuk bukan karena minuman. Tapi hal lain, yang Justru lebih sulit untuk disadarkan." Taehyung melanjutkan.

"...aku yakin tidak sulit." gumam Jungkook. Taehyung yang dapat mendengarnya hanya mampu menahan senyum di sudut bibir.

Perjalanan pulang yang singkat tersebut berakhir dalam beberapa menit kemudian. Sedan hitam yang di kendarai Jungkook itu berhenti tepat di lobi utama kediaman keluarga Jeon, dan dua pria berbaju hitam yang berdiri di dekat pilar bergerak cepat. Satu orang membuka bagasi, dan yang lain membuka pintu belakang di mana sang majikan duduk. Mereka sigap membuka lipatan kursi roda dan meletakkannya di depan pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar, sementara Taehyung yang baru saja turun segera mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan di dudukkan ke atas kursi tersebut.

Taehyung mulai mendorong kursi roda menuju ke arah tangga, sementara seorang bawahannya membawakan tas yang berisi pakaian kotor Jungkook. Namun saat pria tampan itu mendorong kursi roda melewati ruang tengah, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki kecil yang menuju ke arah mereka dari belakang.

Taehyung otomatis menghentikan kursi tersebut tepat di bawah tangga, dan Jungkook menengok ke belakang punggungnya. Spontan menyipitkan mata saat melihat kedua keponakannya yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya, dan belum sempat ia mencerna kebingungan itu, Kairi dan Ken sudah memeluk dirinya yang mematung.

"Kairi! Ken!" Namjoon berjalan cepat, menghardik si kembar.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jungkook bingung, sekaligus shock. Bukan karena tidak suka di peluk, ia hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan dan berkata apa. Yah, dirinya memang terlalu kaku.

"Jungkook _Hyung_ baru saja sembuh, kalian bisa membuatnya sakit lagi." kata Namjoon sembari menarik Kairi ke gendongan sementara Ken masih bergelayut layaknya koala di atas pangkuannya Jungkook.

Bocah laki-laki itu memang di kenal sangat menyayangi Jungkook karena lebih sering mendapat hadiah game atau mainan yang diberikan partner bisnisnya. Dan otomatis Jungkook memberikan semua barang itu pada Ken. Dan meskipun mereka jarang bertemu, Ken cukup menyayangi Jungkook dan tak pernah canggung jika bertemu Paman nya yang sok misterius itu.

"Horeee! Kuki _Hyung_ pulang~!" soraknya sambil mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook. Sang empunya hanya terdiam dengan wajah bingung, yang pada akhirnya ia hanya menepuk kepala Ken kecil.

"Tuan Ken, Jungkook _Hyung_ baru saja sembuh. Tolong turun, ya." kata Taehyung, menundukkan badannya. Bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil, dan turun dari pangkuan sang Paman.

"Kenapa Kuki _Hyung_ lama sekali? Aku dan Ken sudah tidak sabar merayakan hari ini!" ujar Kairi bersemangat. Jungkook refleks menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang berdiri di sisi kiri kursinya.

"Kau memberitahu mereka aku pulang hari ini?" tanyanya pelan, dengan mulut setengah terkatup. Taehyung sempat melirik kearah Namjoon yang berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah.

"Aku memang sudah meminta agar Taehyung memberitahuku saat kau pulang." sahut Namjoon seraya menurunkan Kairi dari gendongannya. Jungkook pun memutar kepalanya, kini menatap Namjoon.

"Mereka sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan mu, sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu dengan mu lima bulan yang lalu. Dan juga ada yang ingin mereka sampaikan."

Jungkook menaikkan satu alis, bergantian menatap Kairi dan Ken yang berdiri di sisi kursi rodanya, dan Namjoon seolah memberi isyarat agar kedua anaknya itu mengatakan apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan.

"Kairi dan Ken ingin bilang terimaaaaaa kasih sama Kuki _Hyung_ karena sudah sering memberikan kami hadiah banyaaaaaakk sekalii." ujar Kairi lucu sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Iya! Jungkook _Hyung_ baik sekali! Aku sering di kasih hadiah mainan!" Ken menyahut dengan mata berbinar.

"Sewaktu Kuki _Hyung_ di Rumah Sakit aku dan Ken juga ikut menemani loh," Kairi menatap lucu. Jungkook pun melirik Namjoon, lalu pada Taehyung. Kedua pria itu mengangguk kompak.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya kaku. Taehyung sampai menahan senyumnya melihat kecanggungan majikan kecilnya itu.

"Ya sudah, sekarang ayo kita makan siang bersama." kata Namjoon.

"Uhm! Ayo _Hyung_ , tadi aku dan Ken sudah memilih banyaaaakk makanan enak untuk Jungkook _Hyung_!" Kairi tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Makan siang? Tapi aku―"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Ayo kita ke ruang makan!" Namjoon segera memutar kursi roda Jungkook tanpa mempedulikan berbagai macam kalimat penolakan yang Jungkook layangkan.

"Taehyung! Kenapa diam saja?!" Jungkook menatap garang pada sang bodyguard. Namun Taehyung hanya diam, lalu mengangkat bahu kecil.

Justru kesalah tingkahan dan kecanggungan Jungkook itulah yang membuat suasana di ruang makan menjadi lebih menarik. Kairi dan Ken yang tidak pernah berhenti berceloteh pada Jungkook yang duduk diam di ujung meja makan, sementara si kembar itu mengambilkan beberapa lauk ke mangkuk Jungkook dengan antusias.

Pemuda kurus itu dengan canggung mengambil mangkuknya yang isinya sudah menjulang dengan berbagai lauk. Namjoon pun berhasil menertibkan kedua anaknya untuk duduk tenang di kursi mereka masing-masing, dan jam makan siang itupun berjalan lancar. Tentu saja di sertai celotehan Kairi dan Ken yang tak jarang berebut lauk ataupun rewel saat menemui makanan yang tidak mereka suka.

Jungkook memakan makan siangnya dengan pelan, meski mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, tetapi kedua matanya memperhatikan kedua keponakannya. Dan hal itu tak luput dari tatapan Taehyung, yang berdiri di sisi kanan belakang kursi Jungkook.

Dan jam makan siang itu tak berlangsung lama, karena selesai menghabiskan makan siang mereka, Kairi dan Ken segera turun dari kursi dan berlari keluar dari ruang makan. Dan mau tak mau Namjoon harus mengikuti kedua anaknya itu, yang berlomba untuk mengambil hadiah yang mereka bilang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Jungkook.

Seperti badai, suara nyaring mereka lenyap begitu Ken dan Kairi tak lagi terlihat. Jungkook meletakkan mangkuknya di atas meja, lalu menegak air minumnya. Dan entah apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini, ia hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa?" sebuah kata yang meluncur dari mulut Jungkook. Taehyung menoleh pada pemuda itu.

"Apa?" sahutnya.

"Kenapa di saat ada banyak orang yang menghindar dan membenci ku, anak-anak itu malah mendekat padaku? Memangnya mereka tidak takut padaku?" Jungkook memutar kepalanya, balas menatap Taehyung dengan sorot bingung.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan? Kairi dan Ken memang keponakan mu 'kan. Sudah sewajarnya mereka dekat denganmu."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku sangat jarang bertemu mereka."

"Mereka hanya anak-anak berusia enam tahun. Apa yang mereka tahu selain mainan? Yang mereka tahu jika Paman mereka sangat baik hati dan selalu memberikan hadiah mainan. Kau tidak dengar apa yang mereka katakan tadi?"

Jungkook berdecak kecil. "Aku tidak tuli, ok?"

"Anak-anak selalu lebih jujur, mereka akan berkata senang jika mereka senang, dan akan berkata baik jika orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya memang baik. Dan bagi mereka, dirimu sangat baik."

Jungkook menghela napas pendek, serta menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. "Kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa berhadapan dengan anak-anak." gumamnya.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Bukankah itu sisi manis yang ada pada dirimu."

Jungkook menoleh, menatap tajam. Hanya sejenak, karena ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku harus menaikkan jabatan mu. Sudah bertahun-tahun kau bekerja padaku." ujarnya tiba-tiba. Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa ada yang lebih tinggi dari jabatan keamanan yang sedang ku jabat sekarang?"

Jungkook kembali menatap pria tampan itu, tanpa aba menarik dasi hitamnya yang membuat Taehyung refleks membungkukkan badan kearahnya.

"Mulai saat ini, kau bukan lagi bodyguard atau asisten ku. Aku membutuhkan mu lebih dari itu, dan sejak awal kau menjadi bodyguard, kontrak kerja mu akan berlaku seumur hidup. Jadi jangan berpikir kau bisa dengan mudah mengundurkan diri." ucapnya. Baik dirinya dan Taehyung saling menatap ke dalam mata masing-masing.

"Aku tidak ada niatan untuk mengundurkan diri." ucap pria itu.

"Sudah seharusnya."

"Aku menerima jabatan baru ku dengan senang hati."

Jungkook tak merespon apapun, dan malah menarik dasi Taehyung di genggamannya hingga membuat pemuda itu harus mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat. Tanpa aba, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung.

Sebuah ciuman hangat yang singkat. Taehyung dan Jungkook saling memagut lembut, dan tanpa harus meminta izin. Taehyung meraih dagu Jungkook, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"...hanya kau yang bisa berada di dekat ku." ucap Jungkook setelah menyudahi ciuman mereka. Taehyung mengusap saliva di bibir kering itu, lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Lagi pula, hanya aku yang bisa mengerti orang seperti mu." balasnya, menatap ke dalam mata Jungkook.

"Dan jangan pernah berpikir setelah jabatan mu naik, aku akan dengan mudah memberi toleransi."

Seringaian muncul di sudut bibir Taehyung, "Aku tahu itu, Tuan Muda. Lebih baik dari siapa pun."

Jungkook tersenyum masam, lalu melepaskan dasi Taehyung tepat saat Kairi dan Ken kembali ke ruang makan, Taehyung membenahi letak dasinya, dan tak lupa tersenyum pada Namjoon yang membuat pria berkacamata itu keheranan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku tidak ada?" tanyanya, bergantian menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung. Adik sepupunya itu hanya menggeleng pelan, namun meskipun begitu, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat rona berbeda di wajah manis Jungkook.

"Aku gambar ini untuk Kuki _Hyung_ ~" kata Kairi lucu, memberikan selembar kertas gambar pada Jungkook. Dan, Jungkook menerima kertas tersebut kemudian membuka lipatannya.

Mulutnya terkatup rapat melihat gambar di kertas tersebut. Meski hanya goresan tangan khas anak berusia enam tahun yang berantakan, namun dirinya dapat merasakan kehangatan yang tulus dari gambar itu. Hanya gambar garis tegak lurus yang membentuk sosok orang, ada lima 'orang' di sana. Di mana setiap gambar di sertai nama: Ayah, Kairi, Ken, Jungkook _Hyung_ , Paman Taehyung.

Entahlah. Padahal itu hanya gambar bocah yang bahkan tidak bisa di katakan bagus.

"Ini hadiah dariku untuk Jungkook _Hyung_!" kata Ken tak mau malah. Bocah laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah patung clay berwarna abu-abu yang membentuk seperti anjing yang bahkan tak mirip.

"Kata Ayah, Jungkook _Hyung_ suka sekali dengan anjing. Jadi aku buatkan Mogu untuk _Hyung_." Ken tampak bangga dengan karyanya.

Jungkook memperhatikan clay yang hanya seukuran jari telunjuk itu, lalu kembali menatap Kairi dan Ken yang berdiri di sisi kanan kursinya.

"Terima kasih Kai, Ken." ucapnya, tersenyum untuk yanh pertama kalinya. Lalu mengusap kecil kepala kedua bocah itu

Baik Namjoon maupun Taehyung tampak kaget melihat pemandangan langka. itu. Mereka sempat saling bertukar pandang.

Suara pintu ruang makan yang di ketuk, membuat ketiga pria berbeda usia disana menoleh kompak kearah pintu. Tampak Jimin berdiri di sana dengan wajah tegang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung, berjalan mendekat. Di ikuti tatapan Jungkook.

"Maaf Ketua, baru saja ada telepon dari kepolisian jika mereka sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak bukti dan telah menangkap pelaku yang menyelewangkan uang pajak perusahaan JAPFA Group." jawab Jimin.

Taehyung spontan menengok ke belakang punggungnya, pada Jungkook yang juga mendengar hal itu. Dan dapat si tebak jika pemuda itu tampak tak sabar untuk segera ke kantor polisi.

"Kita kesana!" perintahnya.

.

* * *

.

Tepat pukul 8 malam, Jungkook memasuki kamarnya yang luas yang sudah satu minggu lebih tak di tempatinya. Wajahnya yang masih agak pucat tampak lelah, namun meski begitu raut wajahnya cukup terkontrol. Sementara Taehyung kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, sedang melepaskan blazer yang Jungkook kenakan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun lah yang melakukan hal itu." ujarnya. Condong berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Taehyung meletakkan blazer Jungkook yang baru saja dilepaskannya tepat di samping pemuda itu.

"Apa saja bisa terjadi, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Seperti yang sering kau bilang." sahutnya kalem, mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih Jungkook.

"Seharusnya aku tahu seperti apa orang-orang yang bekerja padaku selama ini. Alibinya sangat rapi."

"Kalau sudah seperti ini kau jadi tahu karakter mereka yang sebenarnya bukan?"

Jungkook mengangguk samar. "Entah bisa di bilang hari baik atau tidak. Aku baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan sudah di suguhi kasus seperti ini." ucapnya, seraya menyingkirkan rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

"Istirahat lah sekarang, besok kau harus _check up_ ke Rumah Sakit." ujar Taehyung, meraih sebuah t-shirt hitam setelah membuka kancing kemeja yang di kenakan Jungkook.

Tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming saat Taehyung menyodorkan t-shirt itu, dan malah menatap sang bodyguard dengan tatapan aneh yang tak di mengerti oleh pria tampan itu. Alhasil Taehyung harus melepas kemeja Jungkook untuk memakaikan t-shirt hitam yang biasa di pakainya untuk tidur, tapi bukannya bekerja sama, Jungkook malah menarik kepala Taehyung dan nyaris membuat pria itu roboh ke arahnya.

Bibir mereka melekat sempurna. Jungkook menyesap bibir Taehyung lembut, meremas helaian rambut _dark blue_ milik pria itu seraya mendorong kepalanya. Taehyung sendiri menyambut ciuman Jungkook yang tiba-tiba dengan senang hati, selagi bibirnya balas menyesap bibir kering sang majikan, kedua tangannya menggeser kemeja Jungkook yang telah terbuka, hingga membuat si manis itu bertelanjang dada.

Jungkook semakin meremas rambut Taehyung, ketika tanpa daya tubuhnya roboh di atas tempat tidur. Dan Taehyung kini tepat berada di atasnya. Saling memagut lembut dengan napas mulai memburu dan menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Namun tak lama, Jungkook menyudahi ciuman itu, dengan bibir basah menatap Taehyung yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja.

"Aku tidak mau beristirahat. Masih banyak hal yang harus ku lakukan malam ini." ujarnya, tetap mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung. Pria tampan itu mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahi Jungkook.

"Bisa kau lakukan besok, tidurlah. Kondisimu bisa kembali memburuk jika memaksakan diri." ucapnya lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur cepat, kau tahu itu. Lagipula sejak kenaikan jabatan mu, kau belum melaksanakan tugas baru mu dengan baik."

Taehyung mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Jadi sekarang, apa tugas barku?" tanyanya penasaran. Tangan Jungkook turun ke jas yang di kenakan Taehyung, meraba kemeja putih di bagian dalamnya, dan menatap ke dalam mata kelam itu dengan tajam.

"Bukahkah seharusnya kau sudah lebih dulu tahu tanpa harus kuberi tahu?"

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, semili lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Aku mengerti. _My Lord_."

Jungkook tak bereaksi, dan menutup matanya saat Taehyung mencium bibirnya. Dan sesi itu pun berlanjut, tatkala Jungkook juga tak tinggal diam untuk meraba ke dalam kemeja putih yang di kenakan sang bodyguard.

.

* * *

.

Suasana kamar yang hangat, dan terasa lebih nyaman dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Malam ini terasa sangat berbeda, entah karena perubahan atmosfir yang tercipta, atau karena suatu hal yang lain.

Jam dinding menujukkan tepat pukul sebelas malam saat Jungkook memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri di meja kerjanya yang ada di kamar tersebut. Setelah cukup puas _bergulat_ dengan Taehyung di atas tempat tidur king size nya, kini ia harus memeriksa beberapa laporan perusahaan yang terbengkalai selama dirinya sakit.

Meski Taehyung sudah mengingatkan jika dirinya harus beristirahat, Jungkook tentu saja tidak akan semudah itu menurut. Alhasil, mau tak mau Taehyung harus mengangkat tubuh ringkih Jungkook yang kini sudah mengenakan kemeja ke depan meja kerja. Sementara dirinya bertelanjang dada dengan masih menakai celana bahan berwarna hitam yang kancingnya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, duduk di belakang Jungkook untuk menemani pemuda itu bekerja.

Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jungkook, selagi pemuda itu membaca selembar laporan, ia menciumi leher mulus sang majikan yang kini terdapat banyak tanda merah yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Sang empunya sendiri tampak fokus membaca kertas laporan mengenai perusahaan di tangannya, dan sesekali melihat laporan yang dibuat oleh Taehyung selama dirinya sakit. Dengan santai ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Taehyung, membiarkan pria itu melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya.

"Apa aku harus menaikkan gaji Lalisa? Dia yang sudah melaporkan masalah uang pajak perusahaan itu ke polisi ' _kan_?" tanya Jungkook meminta saran, dan menurunkan kedua tangannya yang masing-masing memegang kertas laporan. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Terserah padamu. Kalau di pikir-pikir itu hal yang pantas, anggap saja sebagai hadiah untuknya." Ujar Taehyung menanggapi.

"Kau benar, biar bagaimanapun, aku harus memberinya hadiah." Jungkook mengangkat punggungnya sejenak untuk meletakkan kertas _print out_ tersebut keatas meja.

"Apa aku tidak diberi hadiah juga?" tanya Taehyung dengan maksud terselubung dari perkataannya. Jungkook yang hendak kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada pria itu pun dengan cepat menoleh.

"Kau bercanda? Aku baru saja menaikkan jabatan mu dan sekarang kau meminta hadiah dari ku?" satu alisnya terangkat naik.

"Bukankah aku juga pantas? Aku juga patut menerima hadiah."

Jungkook mendengus. "Oh, jadi kau juga menginginkan hadiah?"

"Tentu saja, tapi bukan jenis hadiah seperti yang akan kau berikan kepada Lisa atau pada yang lainnya."

"Lalu?" Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya, masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Taehyung mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jungkook.

"Hadiah yang lain, yang hanya aku saja yang bisa menerima hadiah itu."

Jungkook menyipitkan mata, menatap ke dalam sepasang mata kelam Taehyung yang berkilat akan suatu hal. Sedetik kemudian Jungkook kembali menyandarkan punggungnya setelah akhirnya paham apa yang Taehyung maksud.

"Kau sudah menerima hadiah mu sejak awal. Bahkan lebih dulu dari pada yang lain." Ujar Jungkook pada akhirnya. Taehyung tersenyum miring.

"Dan aku menginginkan hadiahku lagi." ucapnya.

"Jangan bercanda, kau mau membuat ku mati di atas tempat tidur?!"

"Jangan belebihan. Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya."

"Aku baru tahu kalau sebenarnya kau adalah orang yang _pervert_."

"Resiko saat kau berhubungan dengan pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun yang terlalu sibuk dengan majikannya sampai tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

Jungkook tertawa lirih mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan Taehyung barusan. "Bersenang-senang? Lucu sekali." desahnya merasa geli.

"Teruslah tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu, seperti saat tadi siang di hadapan Kairi dan juga Ken."

Jungkook langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. "Tidak akan. Senyum ku mahal untuk di lihat." ucapnya judes. Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu?"

"Hm?" Taehyung meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jungkook.

"Kairi dan Ken, aku bersyukur mereka tidak mengalami apa yang aku alami saat aku seusia mereka."

"Kairi dan Ken, mereka memiliki jalan yang berbeda denganmu."

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk melindungi masa kecil mereka. Semoga saja kutukan itu tidak menimpa Kairi, kalaupun iya, akan akan ku lakukan apapun untuk menebusnya."

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu mencium pundak Jungkook yang terekspos, karena kemeja kebesaran yang di kenakan pemuda itu.

"Kutukan itu tidak ada, percayalah. Itu hanya sugesti yang di tanamkan Tuan Besar kepadamu, agar kau bisa tetap fokus pada semua perusahaan yang sudah didirikannya."

"Semoga saja apa yang kau katakan benar."

"Kalaupun kutukan itu benar, aku akan ikut menebusnya bersama mu. Seperti yang selama ini ku lakukan untuk mu."

Jungkook menahan napas, dan memegangi tangan Taehyung yang berada di pinggangnya. Sejenak suasana di kamar itu menjadi hening, Jungkook menutup matanya, begitu pula Taehyung. Seolah tengah merasakan suasana hangat yang tercipta.

"Mulai detik ini, kau tidak boleh jauh dari sisiku." kata Jungkook, seraya membuka matanya kembali.

"Aku sudah menandatangani kontrak seumur hidup dengan mu, apa aku terlihat akan pergi setelah sejauh ini?"

"Apa yang membuatmu bertahan? Seperti yang mereka bilang, aku hanya anak kecil sok tahu yang cacat. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa di banggakan dariku, aku sadar betul mereka hanya takut jika aku memecat mereka."

"Tidak butuh alasan untuk berbangga pada seseorang. Begitu pula aku, tapi aku bangga karena hanya aku saja yang mengetahui sisi lain dari dirimu yang manis."

Jungkook mendengus. "Sejak kapan mulutmu jadi semanis itu?" tanyanya, sedikit salah tingkah. Meski di sembunyikannya dengan cukup rapi.

"Sejak aku mulai bekerja untuk mu, aku harus pintar mengatakan hal-hal manis."

"Ah ya, aku lupa kalau kau terkadang menyebalkan."

"Bagaimana dengan hadiah ku?" tanya Taehyung, memiringkan kepalanya di atas pundak Jungkook. Menatap pemuda itu, yang kini menoleh padanya dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Apa kau serius?" Jungkook menatap tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda?"

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak, kau tidak lihat tempat tidur ku berantakan? Aku tidak mau berbaring disana, dengan cairan-cairan itu."

"Jadi aku tidak mendapatkannya lagi?"

Jungkook hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, namun dirinya lebih dulu merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana yang terasa mengganjal, dan cukup mengganggu.

"Yang benar saja Taehyung..." desah Jungkook, seraya melepaskan tangan sang bodyguard di pinggangnya. "Bagaimana bisa penis mu kembali tegang hah?" tanyanya tak habis pikir.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, dan dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan mendudukkannya di atas meja hingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Aku serius saat aku ingin hadiah. Dan sekarang, kau yang harus beradaptasi dengan ku, dengan pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun."

"Kau tidak―"

Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menyumpal bibir majikan kecilnya itu dengan bibirnya. Dan Jungkook tidak bisa menolak, karena toh dirinya juga menikmati ciuman itu. Sementara kedua tangan Taehyung bergerak mengelus-elus kaki ramping Jungkook yang berada di sisi tubuhnya, dan bergerak ke balik kemeja putih yang di kenakan pemuda itu, menggerayangi kedua belah bokong Jungkook yang membuat si empunya mendesis lirih di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Jangan pernah menganggap jika dirimu telah hancur. Karena keberadaanku disisimu adalah untuk menjagamu dari hal-hal yang bisa membuatmu hancur. Dan hal itu tidak akan pernah kubiarkan terjadi." ujar Taehyung, setengah berbisik saat sejenak melepaskan bibirnya.

Belum sempat Jungkook puas mengambil napas, pria tampan itu sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tubuhnya. Dengan mudah membopongnya kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Tepat setelah Taehyung membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk, dan pria itu berada di atas tubuhnya. Jungkook seperti menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah di sadarinya selama ini. Ia pun kembali menutup matanya saat pria kesayangannya itu kembali mencium bibirnya dengan mesra.

Bahwa dirinya tidak pernah benar-benar sendiri selama ini. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar hancur di dalam kehidupannya yang kelam. Ia hanya tidak pernah ingin membuka mata; bahwa sebenarnya, keberadaannya pun sangat berarti bagi orang-orang yang saat ini berada di sekitarnya.

Kenyataannya, kedua sayap di punggungnya tidak benar-benar patah. Seperti yang selama ini di alaminya dengan berbagai hal yang telah terjadi. Sayapnya hanya rapuh, serapuh jiwanya yang telah banyak terguncang. Namun serapuh apapun dirinya, kerapuhan itu tidak membawanya kedalam kehancuran yang dapat membuatnya rusak.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Otsu & Christal.


End file.
